


SEA FOAM

by painttheworldinpastels



Series: ashes, ashes, we all fall down [3]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff and Angst, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, The Little Mermaid Retelling, it's kinda cute I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painttheworldinpastels/pseuds/painttheworldinpastels
Summary: Donghyuck is the only heir of the underwater kingdom of Daeyang. All he needs to do is not fall in love with anyone,ever. This is a tale of four loves—three almosts and the final blow.Once upon a time, there lived a little mermaid.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Series: ashes, ashes, we all fall down [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783288
Comments: 33
Kudos: 124
Collections: ’00 FIC FEST: ROUND ONE





	1. the good sea witch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #0099
> 
> First of all, I would like to say that yes I am aware oceans and seas are different but there is no way in hell I am writing the word "ocean" over and over again so :]
> 
> Also this is a fic with a convoluted sense of reality so science might not make sense here but if the Disney animation film could show undamaged books and etc. under the sea then why can't I!
> 
> With all of that out of the way, let's dive right in :)
> 
> [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3dDTqstQt1xJSlb2IVtwBx?si=G5IGXDEoQg6gbjAbdEcaNA)  
> [art by the lovely Lora](https://twitter.com/yojeongjisung/status/1210043116033585152?s=19)

The humans have a saying that goes, "For you were made of dust, and to dust you will return." Does the same apply to mermaids and sea foam?

Little Donghyuckie knows what sea foam looks like. It's white and versatile, just like the puffy things that line the sky. It's abundant when the waters are rough, and perhaps that's why Little Donghyuckie becomes excited when the skies turn stormy and the waves turbulent.

Little Donghyuckie watches fish and fishfolk swim fast in search of shelter when the seas aren't calm. He makes his way to the palace's highest tower in a futile attempt to try and reach where sea foam floats on the water's surface, and seeing how distraught everyone else is brings a little smile to his face. Didn't their parents tell them what Donghyuck's always did? The Ocean is a friend; she wouldn't hurt them. She takes them in her bosom and nourishes them, keeping them alive and safe. Donghyuck's smile stays on his face for as long as he observes the way the water dances back and forth in a dynamic, unsteady rhythm, only breaking his gaze when the guards call to him that his parents are looking for him.

When you're an only child, your parents are naturally very protective of you. They try to make sure that you're not hurt or hurting, and they teach you to be wary of everyone and everything. They're desperate for you to survive and grow into a good person, esteemed and respected.

When you're the only heir to an underwater kingdom, that desperation for your survival and growth intensifies.

Little Donghyuckie doesn't see the look of apprehension on his parents' faces as they ponder the future. He isn't allowed to notice; they distract him with gifts and playthings, keeping him in his own little world free of worries. At least for now, until he's older.

And when he's older, Little Donghyuckie learns that perhaps the ocean isn't a friend to all.

🌊

The story starts like this:

Once upon a time, in the underwater kingdom of Daeyang, there lived a King and a Queen. They were good rulers and good people, and they made sure that the kingdom would thrive and be as great as it could be–but they couldn't do that without an heir.

They were blessed with a child, but only one child. And that child was enough; Little Donghyuckie brought the entire kingdom joy and laughter.

But they need the heir to live; the entire kingdom needs the heir to live, to pull through. And the King and the Queen feared the future because there were other kingdoms and other rulers, people who wanted to conquer and destroy the weak. And they are not weak, so they look for solutions. Arrangements. Deals.

And, well, when there is talk of deals, there is also talk of a price.

🌊

The Witch is beautiful, nothing like they describe in stories. She has no tentacles, no glowing eyes, no dangerous creatures for pets (though one could probably include the interesting plants with thorns and extensive branches that caress you as you walk by that she has around her sanctuary in that category). Instead she has long, dark, flowing hair (almost tentacle-like), smooth dark skin, and delicate features, almost like she was carved from stone and given life. Judging from her appearance she doesn't look like someone who would engage in witchcraft either as a hobby or for a living, but here they were floating in front of a bubbling cauldron while she chants an incantation softly under her breath, stirring the cauldron with a metal rod. There's something forming on top of whatever concoction the Witch is brewing, and it sort of resembles sea foam. Maybe it is, and Little Donghyuckie reaches out to touch it and find out. His mother gently pulls his hand away.

"Immortality is a tricky thing," the Witch mumbles, still staring into the cauldron, at something the King and the Queen couldn't see. "There is always a price to pay, and usually it's an expensive one."

"What do you want? Gold? Jewels?" The King gulps. "Blood?"

"It's not what _I_ want, Your Majesties. It's what the Fates want, the cost of a favor. And you're asking for a _very_ big favor."

"Well, what do they want?"

The Witch looks up from the cauldron, fixing her gaze on Donghyuck. The Queen shifts so he's hidden from her view, and The Witch frowns at her. "Let me tell you a secret. When dealing with the Fates, they don't want material things. They need something valuable that goes beyond the solid plane of existence. How old is His Highness now?"

The Queen stiffens. It is the King who answers, "Five years old. He turns six in the summer."

The Witch hums, dropping her gaze back to the cauldron. They wait a few more moments before she speaks again.

"What's your stance on love?"

The King and the Queen exchange confused looks. "Love?"

"What do you think of it?"

"I'm aware there's many kinds of it," the King answers slowly. "Filial love, self-love–"

"Romantic love."

"Yes. What about it?"

The Witch sighs. "It might not seem so, but life and love are interchangeable. A life without love is lonely, while a love without life is painful.

"The child will be immortal," the Witch declares. "Prince Donghyuck will live forever, and the Fates will gift him with integrity and wisdom. He will be exalted and revered, and his name will be of significant merit. He will live long enough to see this kingdom fall, as all kingdoms do—but that won't happen for a very long time. He'll be the greatest king Daeyang has and will ever have, on one condition."

The King straightens up, steeling himself. "And what is that?"

The Witch looks him in the eye. "He'll be the greatest and the last king, as long as he doesn't fall in love."

The Queen hesitates. "And what happens if he does?"

They all look at little Donghyuckie, pure and sweet. Arms swaying at his sides, eyes shining, without a care in the world. His gaze is still directed towards the cauldron, towards the spume brewing on top of it. The Witch presses her lips together before scooping up a good portion of the foam and moving towards him. She's briefly stopped by the Queen but the King holds her back, allowing the Witch to drop the foam onto little Donghyuckie's waiting hands. He squeals in delight, throwing his arms up and getting some of the foam on his face and hair. His eyes follow a bubble that lands on his nose and his arms flap around wildly, giggling about being ticklish. The Witch musters up a soft smile for him before looking up at the waiting faces of the King and the Queen solemnly. "Once the prince falls in love, he'll turn into sea foam."


	2. the first friend

There's a boy in the palace, one Donghyuck has never seen before. He zooms around the throne room swiftly, excited and buzzing with energy. He flits from one corner to another, touching what he can, and Donghyuck is fascinated with the way this boy is filled with wonder concerning things he's seen every day of his life.

Donghyuck hides behind one of the many stone pillars lining the room, too shy to approach him. He watches as the boy's expression lights up as he gazes all around the room, taking everything in. Donghyuck hopes he likes what he sees.

The boy then decides to circle the pillars, and that's when Donghyuck hurriedly swims away.

He doesn't see the boy again until a month later, in the very same room he first saw him in. The boy is standing with his mother in front of Donghyuck's parents, and the adults are happily chatting away as the boy looks around the throne room. His eyes meet Donghyuck's and he smiles widely, his eyes turning into shapes that resemble the moon above when it's not full.

"Prince Donghyuck, this is our son Jeno," the woman says with a deep curtsy. "He will be keeping you company during our stay in the palace. Please take care of him well."

Donghyuck nods shyly, and Jeno takes it as a sign to swim towards him. He bows with a flourish and says loudly, "It is an honor to meet you, Your Highness."

Donghyuck is taken aback by his formality, especially since this boy didn't look any older than he was. "Uh. You too." He holds out his hand for a handshake and Jeno grasps Donghyuck's hand like it's fragile, the way he'd touched the objects in the throne room the first time Donghyuck saw him. He holds Donghyuck's hand like it's important, like it's a gift, a blessing. Donghyuck likes the feeling.

"Well, Hyuckie, won't you show him around? We have some adult stuff to talk about," The Queen smiles as she gestures to the guests.

"Oh, okay. Please follow me...sir? Jeno?" Donghyuck is uncertain about what to call him, but Jeno doesn't seem to notice his predicament. He nods enthusiastically and gives the King and the Queen a final bow as they exit the throne room.

Donghyuck notices that the tension in Jeno's body melts away as they step outside the throne room. "So, where to, Your Highness?" he asks, all chipper.

Donghyuck shakes his head. "Just Donghyuck."

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't call me Your Highness. Please, just Donghyuck."

Jeno purses his lips, and then he nods and holds out his hand. "Okay, let's try that again. Hi Donghyuck, I'm Jeno. I'm nine years old, and my parents are the new heads of foreign relations. It's nice to meet you without being nervous about having to remember all those royal nonsense my parents drilled into me."

Jeno's grin is blinding, and it brings out the brightest smile Donghyuck can muster. He takes Jeno's hand and moves it up and down, then side to side, moving it every which way. "Hi Jeno, I'm Donghyuck. I'm also nine years old, and my parents...rule the kingdom." Donghyuck clears his throat awkwardly. "Do you wanna play? I have a room filled with toys if that interests you, or we could go to the coral gardens—"

Donghyuck doesn't get to finish his sentence, since Jeno tugs on his arm and starts to lead them down the hallway. A nearby guard steps in threateningly, glaring at Jeno's hand wrapped around Donghyuck's like a vice. Donghyuck waves him away as discreetly as possible, and luckily Jeno seems unfazed. "I wanna see a proper playroom! I've never had a lot of toys."

"I'll give you some to bring home."

"That's too kind, Your—Donghyuck."

Donghyuck's mouth twitches. "Your Donghyuck?"

"My Donghyuck," Jeno agrees. He's looking forwards so he doesn't see the faint blush creep up Donghyuck's cheeks. "So where is this legendary playroom?"

"Uhm. It's the other way."

Jeno whirls around and starts down the opposite direction, looking over his shoulder at Donghyuck and giving him a sheepish grin. "Onwards to paradise!"

Donghyuck is filled with amusement as looks out one of the large windows lining the corridor. The sun has already set, but there's still sunshine in Jeno's smile.

🌊

Donghyuck and Jeno become inseparable from then on. The years meld together and they rise and fall with the tides, growing side-by-side.

Jeno's the one who encourages Donghyuck to explore outside of the castle walls, and he's the one who encourages Donghyuck to do things for himself. The King and the Queen aren't worried whenever they go out, because they know Jeno would be with him. At times, they trust Jeno more than the palace guards assigned to watch them.

Sometimes things from the surface land on the ocean floor, or sometimes ships fall victim to the waves and sink. They rummage through these shipwrecks and scavenge what they can; containers and papers that haven't been destroyed by saltwater, trinkets and things that sparkle and shine. They find multiple books too, some that are glossy, some printed on cardboard, and some that are soggy but not unusable. Donghyuck and Jeno go to the royal scholar and they pester him to teach them what he knew of the language of the surface dwellers, and what the royal scholar couldn't teach they learned themselves. The process was long and tedious and there were many points in it in which they considered giving up, but there's lots of merit to knowing things no one else does.

They continue to learn and develop and they do it together; just Jeno and Donghyuck against the world if need be.

🌊

Donghyuck smiles smugly as Jeno marvels as the stash of jewelry placed on his bed, jammed into one massive stainless steel box. "This is incredible," Jeno exclaims in wonder. "And this is all yours?"

"All mine, and the ones that aren't will be after I'm crowned." Donghyuck's grin intensifies when Jeno looks up from the regalia and scans his room, wide-eyed. "I keep forgetting that I haven't let you in here before."

"Donghyuck...wow." Jeno picks ups a silver chain and weighs it in his hand. "Wow. Amazing. I...have no words. Wow."

Donghyuck laughs as he pulls Jeno to sit on his bed. "Enough wowing, help me!" Donghyuck points across the room. "Pick one."

Donghyuck's bed faces his vanity table directly, and on top of the vanity is a shelf that displays a neat row of crowns, varying in size and shape and weight. Donghyuck's bed offers a perfect view of it, and Jeno and Donghyuck sit and examine their options.

Jeno hops off the bed to give Donghyuck a deep bow. "It's an honor to be the one picking out the crown His Highness will be wearing to his birthday celebration."

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. "I'm turning twelve, not fifty. Why are you talking like I'm well on my way to the grave?" Donghyuck pouts at Jeno, and Jeno smiles warmly at him as he places a sparkling ring on Donghyuck's head. "There you go, a tiny crown for a tiny boy."

"Jeno, I can have you banished. Executed, even. How dare you insult a member of the royal family."

"Where's the insult, though? All I did was call you small, and it's not like it's false."

Donghyuck moves to push him off the bed but Jeno holds his hands to keep him from doing anything, laughing so hard he almost falls off the bed without Donghyuck having to do anything. After he composes himself he swims over to the shelf to get a closer view, leaving Donghyuck on the bed. Donghyuck doesn't follow him, curious to see which one he'll pick.

Jeno comes back holding a circlet, a simple band of golden leaves. He places it gently on top of Donghyuck's head, ruffling his hair until the crown sits comfortably. "There you go. This one suits you."

"Does it? I thought you'd choose one encrusted with stones all over, or something like that."

"You don't need fancy things to look regal." Jeno smiles at him, eyes disappearing into crescents. If Donghyuck tries hard enough, maybe he'll see moonlight radiate from Jeno's gaze. "Besides, if they don't think you look princely enough, you could always have them banished for 'insulting a member of the royal family'".

"Stop using my words against me," Donghyuck grumbles as he swims over to his vanity table to admire his reflection. "I like how this doesn't feel so heavy, and it doesn't take people's attention away from my handsome face." He chuckles as he turns to face Jeno, who was still standing by his bed. "How do I look?"

"You look lovely," Jeno answers in a murmur. "You always do."

His stare is intense, and Donghyuck has to look away as Jeno's gaze burns into his being. He clears his throat and gestures towards the shelf. "Pick another one."

Jeno's face falls. "You don't like this one?"

"I do! Just...choose something. For you. Pick one for you."

"Pick a crown? I've no use for those Hyuckie, I'm not royalty."

"Doesn't matter. Doesn't have to be a crown either; necklaces, rings, bracelets, brooches—pick anything you like." Donghyuck swims to him swiftly, pulling him down to sit on the bed and nudging the jewelry box towards him. "Just one. Or two, or three, multiple if you like. Pick anything you like."

Jeno's hand hovers over the jewelry box, hesitant. "I really shouldn't."

"But you will," Donghyuck says conspiratorially. When Jeno doesn't look like he's about to give in, Donghyuck throws in a small pout. "Please? For me?"

Jeno sighs. "Why even," he says with a straight face, but there's something twinkling in his eyes. Donghyuck takes that as a good sign.

"So we can be matchy!" Donghyuck laughs nervously. "Friends match accessories, don't they?"

"Aren't I the one who's supposed to be giving you a present? It's your birthday, after all."

"Your company is a gift in itself, and no I will not be repeating that. Hurry and pick."

Jeno presses his lips together tightly to prevent himself from saying anything else, but a haughty grin takes form on his face. He sorts through the jewels delicately, his fingers barely grazing them. It reminds Donghyuck of the first time he saw Jeno, brushing his hands over everything within reach in the throne room. It also reminds Donghyuck of the way Jeno holds his hand, soft and gentle, like it's something to be cherished. Donghyuck clears his throat in an attempt to get rid of the thought.

Jeno huffs as he raises his eyes from the box. "I don't think I can take any of these, Hyuckie. One stone looks like it's worth more than my entire existence."

"Jen, I assure you you're worth more than all the treasures above and under the sea.

"Stop lying." But Jeno is smiling wider than Donghyuck has ever seen him, and it's obvious that those words mean a lot to him. So against all the warning bells going off in Donghyuck's ear and telling Donghyuck not to, he blurts out, "to me you are."

The bells grow louder in volume, but one look at Jeno's bright smile assures Donghyuck that he can withstand the ringing as long as Jeno continues looking at him like he's something dazzling.

Jeno picks up a ring with a giant blue gem embedded on top, encircled with little white diamonds. He raises it high over his head and examines it with the help of the light filtering in through the window, and Donghyuck sees how both the ring and Jeno's eyes sparkle. The shy smile that makes its way to Jeno's gorgeous face is all it takes for Donghyuck to make the decision.

"That's yours now." Donghyuck silences Jeno's protests with a finger to his lips, and he gently places the ring in Jeno's palm. He closes his hands over it, interlocking his and Jeno's hands. "Consider it a gift. As a thank you for everything you've done for me." 

"This is too valuable a gift, Hyuck."

"And you're too valuable a person. Honestly, you deserve more. Please take it," Donghyuck shifts on the bed so they're sitting side by side. "You deserve nice things, lots and lots of nice things. I'd give them to you if you let me."

"Too bad I won't, you spoil me enough." Jeno pulls Donghyuck into a hug, the ring falling somewhere on the bed. "I'm so glad I got to meet you, Hyuck."

"Me too, Jen." Donghyuck lets himself melt for a beat, two beats, and then he gets up suddenly, startling Jeno. "Now put on your happy face! We're going to a birthday party, no need to be so serious." He picks up the fallen ring and presses it back onto Jeno's palm. "Let's go?"

"Let's go." Jeno takes Donghyuck's hand as they leave the room, and he doesn't let go for the rest of the night.

The ring is an heirloom from the first King of Daeyang. It is known as The Ocean's Heart, a treasure that fell off a pirate ship and landed near Taeil the Great's feet when he went for a stroll in the coral gardens one fateful day. Donghyuck learns this as his mother tears his room apart looking for it, cursing Donghyuck's penchant for messiness.

In the end, when The Queen has searched every nook and cranny of Donghyuck's room and is a hair's breadth away from rounding up a search party, Donghyuck apologises for losing the ring and assures his mother that the spirit of some great ancestor won't come back to haunt them over one oversized stone. His mother glares at him but she leaves him be, and no one brings up the ring again.

Jeno never wears the ring in fear of someone recognizing it and thinking that he'd stolen it, but he carries it around in a small bag he and Donghyuck had obtained from one of their shipwreck adventures. Sometimes when they're alone in the very gardens King Taeil had found the ring Jeno would pull it out and they'd look at it wink in the faint light from the surface, Jeno's smile resembling the moon hovering above. The sight of it makes Donghyuck's heart beat a little faster, and maybe he should have taken that as a sign, but for the moment all he does is alternate his gaze between Jeno and the ring, smiling fondly.

🌊

Donghyuck sits at a corner of the circular platform elevating three thrones, and he watches as Jeno slowly lowers himself onto the King's. "Wow" is all that comes out of his mouth as he pats the armrests gingerly, letting his body sink into the velvet and leather upholstery. Donghyuck grins as Jeno leans back, his body relaxing. "Cool, huh?"

"Amazing. Spectacular. Incredible. Are all of the thrones this comfy?"

"If they weren't, I wouldn't allow my butt to grace it."

"Are we allowed to be here though?" Jeno looks towards the heavy doors uneasily. "What if someone sees us?"

"And what will they do? We're practically babies to them, they won't punish us. Plus, I'm the Prince. I'm permitted entry into my own throne room, am I not?"

"You said you didn't like parading your title around like that."

"Ah, the sacrifices I make to ensure that we don't get in trouble. You better appreciate me, Jeno."

"I do, Hyuck. Very, _very_ much." Jeno beams at him. Donghyuck smiles back, and then he swims over to sit by Jeno's tail. "You good there?"

Jeno groans. "Very good. Where'd you get chairs like these?"

Donghyuck shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe they fell from the surface? Those have been here even before the time of King Taeil. I think. I'm not sure, I haven't been paying much attention to my lessons."

"You really should."

Donghyuck waves his concerns away. "That's a problem for another day."

Jeno shakes his head and reaches down to ruffle Donghyuck's hair. "How are you supposed to run this kingdom if you don't even know how old it is?"

"I'll figure it out, I'm very resourceful." The smile Donghyuck gives Jeno is devilish, and Jeno chuckles softly. "I know you are. One day you'll be sitting on this throne," Jeno muses, leaning forward, "and I'll be bowing down to you."

"I don't like thinking about that," Donghyuck admits, fidgeting with his hands. "It seems like so far away, but I know it's coming soon. It looms over me like a deadline and my parents aren't the least bit concerned about it, like they're sure that I'll make a good ruler. I can barely remember how many people live in this kingdom and I'm expected to come up with plans to improve their lives?"

Jeno leans down further so he and Donghyuck are eye to eye. "Leadership isn't about memorizing all of the former kings and queens, or knowing the exact day the monarchy was established in Daeyang, or even having all the kingdom's policies and rules down. It's about how you set an example to your people, and how you encourage them to follow that example. You do that really well Hyuckie, even if you don't notice. Why do you think so many people respect you?"

"Because I'm the crown prince."

"And a worthy one at that." Jeno slips his hand into Donghyuck's, stopping him from fussing with them. "You'll make a wonderful king, Hyuckie. The best one there is. I just know it."

Jeno's gaze is confident, and Donghyuck gets lost in it. This one look tells Donghyuck praises and assurances that he'll do well, that's he's on the right path. He has lots of room to grow but he'll grow, and he'll grow splendidly. Donghyuck is taken aback by it and all he can manage to get out is, "You'd make a good king, Jen."

Jeno's nose crinkles, and he looks so adorable that Donghyuck has to remove his hands from Jeno's grip and sit on them to prevent himself from squishing Jeno's cheeks. "You'd make a better one," Jeno counters, "and I'll be your most obedient servant."

"I don't need a servant, Jeno. We've plenty of those. What I need is a friend."

Jeno looks at him sincerely as he tugs on Donghyuck's arm to free his hands from where he'd caged them. Jeno clasps both of their hands together, their fingers fitting together like puzzle pieces. His gaze is tender, and Donghyuck feels something stir in his chest as Jeno smiles warmly at him. "Then I'll be the most loyal friend you'll ever have."

🌊

"You seem very attached to the diplomats' son," The Queen remarks one night at the dining table.

"Who? Jeno?"

"Precisely."

Donghyuck lets out an awkward laugh. "It's not like you don't know his name, Mother."

The Queen smiles, albeit a small one. "Spending so much time with him was acceptable when you were younger, but now you have to focus on other things. We have a trip to the upper district scheduled tomorrow, in case you've forgotten."

"I didn't, I'll be up bright and early," Donghyuck promises. "And we grew up together, Mother. He's an extraordinary person, it would be harder to _not_ feel attached to him."

"Is that so?" It's the King who questions him this time, and Donghyuck feels cornered. Why does this feel like an interrogation?

"He makes me really happy." He takes a sip from his goblet, well aware that his parents are still staring at him. "He's important to me."

The King laughs nervously. "I'm glad, but you shouldn't invest all of your joy into just one person. That can have dangerous consequences, my dear."

The Queen makes a noise of agreement. "He's just one person in a sea of thousands, alright sweetheart? I appreciate your friendship, but do know that he won't be there forever. And we don't want you to get hurt when the inevitable happens."

Donghyuck presses his lips together tightly. They had asked about Jeno on more than one occasion but this time seemed more serious; it almost felt like they were threatening him. He wants to pry, wants to ask why, but all he does is nod and go back to eating his food.

Donghyuck is careful with his and Jeno's interactions from then on. They don't stand together for too long, and they don't hold hands in public anymore. They talk formally and make sure that they don't keep eye contact for more than ten seconds. The people around them don't notice the sudden distance and the coldness of their exchanges, or if they did they simply assume that they have grown up and out of their childish reveries.

But whenever they can steal some time away they lock themselves up in Donghyuck's room, talking until the stars disappear from the horizon. It's during these times that they allow themselves to bask in the other's attention, with little to no space between them. Sometimes, consciously or not, they hold hands as they chatter away, the world fading behind their stories.

(Donghyuck doesn't know who reached for the other's hand first. The details blur together and all he can remember is Jeno's hand in his, Jeno's deep voice drifting through his ears. And when all he can feel is comfort and joy flooding through his systems, does it really matter who was bold enough to make the first move?)

It's simple gestures like these that get Donghyuck's heart pounding, and that should have been enough to raise alarm.

The King and the Queen notice. They notice Donghyuck racing towards his room with an energy he only exhibited when he was younger and more innocent, when he was still stuck in his own little world with Jeno. They see the soft smile on Donghyuck's face whenever Jeno passes by, and they see the way Jeno looks at Donghyuck like he was the center of everything. (Nothing wrong about that, but the way Donghyuck would look at him the same way was concerning.)

It pains them to imagine Donghyuck's smile ripped away, but then again what's one boy in a sea of thousands?

🌊

It's sudden and jarring, knocking Donghyuck's world out of orbit. One day he wakes up to find Jeno and his family gone. No last words, no prior notices. He was just...gone.

He searches the whole palace for any remnant of him, but all of his traces have been erased. It shouldn't be surprising, given that Jeno didn't live there, but it still made no sense that what few things he had left around have all disappeared. There was nothing to show that Jeno had been there at all, that once upon a time Donghyuck had a friend.

Donghyuck runs into his mother as he frantically swims around. She keeps him still as Donghyuck blubbers out incoherent sentences, and it takes him a while to gather his scattered thoughts and to get his mouth to work properly. When he'd managed some semblance of an explanation, the Queen does not look sympathetic. Instead, a cold smile forms on her face. "Don't look for him, child."

There's a harsh bite in her tone, and it stuns Donghyuck for a moment. "But he's gone!" Donghyuck's wails echo down the corridors, and he deflates as he wipes away tears. "He didn't even say goodbye."

"It will always end like that, do you understand, darling?" His mother cups his face in her hands. "It must always end that way, for there are only two endings: either with them gone or with you dead."

Donghyuck continues to cry as his mother holds him close. "This is for the good of everyone. You'll see, sweetheart; maybe not right now but in the future you'll be glad this happened. Trust me."

Donghyuck looks out the window sadly, to the vast expanse of the ocean. So many notions and emotions are bubbling under his skin, but for now he can only hope that Jeno is safe out there, that he and his family are well. That's all he can do as he breaks down in his mother's arms.

There was a boy in the palace, and now he's gone.


	3. the visitor

The next threat comes swimming into Donghyuck's life with a beautiful multicolored tail and a heavily ornamented crown.

Donghyuck is much older now, on the verge of coronation. At age eighteen he is the kingdom's pride and joy, a treasure talked about not only in Daeyang but in the neighboring kingdoms as well. He's grown up well, and not a lot of people remember the younger version of him with unruly hair, a mischievous smile, and a sweet boy by his side.

The visitors send word of their intentions a month before, and the palace bustles with preparation. Rooms are cleaned, meals are planned, and schedules are cleared to accommodate the ambassadors from the kingdom of Haiyang.

(There's rumors that they're aiming to try and capture Prince Donghyuck's heart, but those were shut down immediately. They couldn't stop the rumors from spreading though, and so the palace staff remained wary of the outsiders' schemes.)

The day they arrive is laced with glitz and glamor, filled with extravagant displays to impress the guests.

(Perhaps it was a show of power, but the King and Queen would never admit it.)

At the end of the festivities, the foreign party is invited to a private ball to unwind along all of the kingdom's nobles in a show of goodwill. It's during that ball, in that stuffy, pretentious room filled with stuffy, pretentious people, that Donghyuck first catches a glimpse of him.

The first thing Donghyuck notices is his tail. It's a beautiful rainbow, colorful in the best sense of the word. It's various gradients and hues mixed together ravishingly, reflecting colors that they don't usually see underwater. Donghyuck looks down at his own tail, a simple golden color. It looks dull in comparison, and Donghyuck averts his gaze from it.

The next thing he notices is the boy's crown. In Daeyang, only the royal family wears them. The same cannot be said for Haiyang, and headpieces are quite common whether they are aristocrats or common folk. Normally it wouldn't be too hard to distinguish a member of the royal family from a commoner, but this boy with vivid red hair bears a crown studded with precious stones, a crown fit for royalty, and if Donghyuck didn't know any better he would have mistaken him for one of Haiyang's princes.

You see, the kingdom of Haiyang has three heirs, two males and one female. The two princes are tall and well-built, and this boy looks nowhere near the description. Yes, this boy is gorgeous, his features marvelously sculpted, but he also looks fragile, like he'd break with not much force needed. Donghyuck looks away from him before he gets caught staring.

As the party dies down and the guests start to depart, the foreign ambassadors pay their respects to the royal family. Donghyuck makes it a point to avoid the intriguing boy's gaze, even though he feels the boy's eyes burn holes into him. Names and titles fly by since Donghyuck wasn't really listening, but he pays close attention when the boy steps up and bows deeply before them.

"My name is Renjun and I am a diplomat-in-training. It is an honor to be in your presence and administer to you, and I hope that I might help maintain peaceful relations between our kingdoms." He locks eyes with Donghyuck, and this time Donghyuck doesn't look away. There's a challenge burning in the foreigner's gaze, and Donghyuck refuses to lose. It's a contest of superiority, after all.

It's a contest of superiority, and the newcomer plays it well. He smirks as he gives them a final bow, and the sight of his spunk becomes engraved in Donghyuck's mind. Even when the night is over and he's all tucked into bed, all Donghyuck can think about is the boy's mischievous smile.

🌊

Beautiful, clever, confident, and dangerous. That's how anyone would describe Renjun, and Donghyuck has to agree.

Donghyuck limits his interactions with the envoys, and for the first few days he only sees them during meals. The palace staff themselves are the ones that provide opportunities to steer clear of the visitors but try as they might, as the Crown Prince he can't avoid the foreign dignitaries forever. However Donghyuck would have liked a more majestic way of reintroducing himself, and running into an ambassador and knocking him to the ground during a stroll in the coral gardens is not exactly what he had in mind.

Donghyuck huffs loudly as he dusts himself off. Sometimes he thinks the Fates like toying with him. Was his life really that entertaining?

"Well, well, well. I was wondering when I'd see you again."

The voice is smooth, and Donghyuck clearly remembers who it belongs to. He looks up to find the diplomat-in-training staring at him with the same demanding gaze he'd leveled Donghyuck with a few nights ago.

He smiles at Donghyuck and he holds out his left hand for a handshake. "Renjun, in case you've forgotten."

"I haven't." Donghyuck grips Renjun's hand firmly and shakes it once. "How is your stay so far? Is everything to your liking?"

"Everything's wonderful, Your Highness. Though I would have preferred to see you more often."

Donghyuck scratches his neck. "I'm sorry about that, I was...busy."

"Busy avoiding us?"

"No!"

"Really?" Renjun grins widely as he leans into Donghyuck's space. "Mind sharing what you've been doing, then?"

"Just...prince stuff."

"Hmmm."

Donghyuck frowns. "I don't like your tone, mister soon-to-be diplomat."

"Oh? Is it too disrespectful for you, Your Highness? You'll grow used to it soon enough." Renjun steps back and stretches, looking around. "Say, where's the library located?"

"The library? Why?"

"I like to read."

"Of course." Donghyuck scrutinizes him before speaking again. "I don't think I've heard you elaborate on the purpose of this visit, actually. Care to enlighten me?"

Renjun looks smug as he swims back towards the palace. "My dearest Prince, all I can tell you is that none of us are here to woo you—contrary to popular belief."

"How can I be sure you aren't spying on us? Trying to wheedle out information?"

"Do I look like a spy to you?"

Donghyuck narrows his eyes. "The whole point of being a spy is that you don't _look_ like a spy."

"Fine, let me rephrase that. Do you have anything to hide? Why are so defensive?" There's a glint in Renjun's eyes as he stares Donghyuck down. "What secrets are you keeping?"

"None at all." Donghyuck swims ahead of him, making sure confidence oozes from his stance. "I'll escort you to the library, but you'll have to deal with my company for the duration of your stay there."

Renjun catches up to him and slips his hand into Donghyuck's, catching him off guard. "I don't mind," he says merrily. "Lead the way, Your Highness."

🌊

Renjun is around Donghyuck's age, so when the two gradually start spending time together not a lot of people bat an eye.

(Some people remain suspicious, of course, but they stop interfering when the Prince smiles like he hasn't in years.)

They spend most of their time in the library, reading up on human history and culture. Daeyang takes pride in the fact that it holds the largest archive of information on what's above the ocean and Renjun takes advantage of it, pouring over undamaged books and memorabilia. Together they learn to read and write and speak the human language, but if Donghyuck had a favorite area of knowledge it would be the sciences. 

Renjun is brilliant at it; he works to figure out how things happen and what makes them happen, the beginnings and the processes and the results and everything in between. He shares what he knows with Donghyuck, and though it's too much information to absorb in the little amount of time they've known each other, Donghyuck is always thrilled when Renjun bombards him with questions and theories.

Renjun is a genius, and he always craves more. He takes Donghyuck on escapades and treasure hunts, or sometimes he'd invite Donghyuck to go up to the surface and observe the humans instead of just the things they drop on the ocean floor. Renjun doesn't take no for an answer, so Donghyuck is always hustled along. His enthusiasm reminds Donghyuck of someone he used to know and he tries to distance himself before his and Renjun's fate mirrors his and Jeno's, but Renjun won't let him. He seeks Donghyuck out, prods at him, provokes him if needed. He would not stop until he got what he wanted, and Donghyuck admires that about him.

Renjun always craves more, and Donghyuck slowly realizes that he can't provide what Renjun is looking for. Oddly, Donghyuck is alright with that.

🌊

There's a small metal box containing little trinkets Donghyuck has saved from his and Jeno's adventures sitting in a corner of Donghyuck's room. It's open now, and Renjun sifts through the contents with wide, curious eyes. "This one!" He exclaims as he pulls out a thingamabob that once cut off Donghyuck's circulation when he accidentally closed it on his finger. "I've seen this before!"

"People slip it into their hair," Donghyuck says as Renjun turns it over in his hands. "Mostly used by females. It keeps the strands in place."

"Incredible," Renjun mumbles as he fiddles it with some more. He puts it down and continues rummaging through Donghyuck's belongings. Memories of a jewelry box overflowing with riches flood Donghyuck's mind, Jeno's shadow taking shape behind Renjun's hunched figure.

Donghyuck shakes his head to will the thoughts away. It's time to make new memories now.

"What's this?" Renjun's voice breaks Donghyuck free from his reverie, and Donghyuck is grateful for it. He peers at the item in Renjun's hands—a small, spherical thing that opens and closes. Its exterior is golden and inside is a series of numbers and letters and lines. There's so many of them that it makes Donghyuck dizzy but the most prominent features are the various combinations of the letters N, S, E, and W and the prominent red N engraved at the upmost middle. A pointed, straight line ticks sharply; the line moves when one does, almost never still, and it fascinates Donghyuck. "I don't know."

"Where'd you find it?"

"Buried underneath the sand somewhere nearby. Must have fallen off a human, and it was too pretty to leave lying there so my friend and I took it home."

Renjun looks up from the thingamabob. "A friend? I'm afraid I haven't met this person yet."

"And you never will. He left a long time ago." Donghyuck busies himself with the box of valuables to avoid further questioning. "Look at this," Donghyuck says as he pulls out an intricate silver knife. "It's quite dull but it you put enough force into it it'll do its job."

Renjun doesn't seem to be listening. "Can I keep this?" He cradles the golden knickknack carefully. "I'll take good care of it, I promise."

"I know you will." Donghyuck smiles at Renjun to reassure him. "It's yours now."

"Thank you." Renjun bows deeply before him in a show of gratitude, but when he raises his head there's uncertainty written on his face.

Donghyuck laughs it off. "Renjun, I'm serious. You can have it."

"Thanks. I just..." Renjun trails off, but he regains his composure quickly. "Are you letting me take this treasure because you'll be able to find another one again? No matter how long it takes?"

Dread creeps up in Donghyuck's stomach, but he attempts to stifle it. "What do you mean?"

Renjun sits a good distance away from Donghyuck. "Are the stories true?"

"What stories? If you're talking about the ones as to the nature of your visit, shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

Donghyuck's attempt at a joke falls flat. "Are you really immortal?"

Donghyuck sighs heavily. Of course this would come up. "Yes."

"How?"

"Long story."

Renjun taps the golden object in his hands, Donghyuck's gift to him. "I've got time."

"I'm pretty sure that's not a time-telling piece, actually. Usually those would have two or more of the pointed lines."

Renjun rolls his eyes. "Just tell me the story."

Renjun shuffles closer to Donghyuck, close enough for their shoulders to touch. "So you can't die?"

"I'm not sure Renjun, no one's exactly come forward in an attempt to kill me yet so I don't have any proof."

Renjun reaches for the knife Donghyuck showed him earlier, poising it to strike Donghyuck's chest. "Would you like me to try?"

"You'd be banished it you did, from both your kingdom and mine. And that's if you're lucky to escape execution."

"Alright, fine, no stabbing today."

"And tomorrow?"

"No stabbing forever. I can't bring myself to hurt you, you know. No matter how much I tell you otherwise."

A little smile makes its way to Donghyuck's face. "Glad that's settled, then. Any more questions?"

"None. Though you should probably ask me one in exchange."

"Fine." Donghyuck sits up straight. "Why are you here, Renjun?"

Renjun is confused. "Because you invited me here? I'm sorry, I can leave if you like." He moves to get up but Donghyuck latches onto his wrist. "No. Renjun, why are _all_ of you here?"

The meaning dawns on Renjun and he sits back down. "Political matters," Renjun says slowly. "That's all."

"You're not trying to kill me? Make me fall in love and then leave this kingdom's future crumbling? Perhaps Haiyang plans to conquer Daeyang one day."

Renjun grins at Donghyuck's conspiracies. "Not on purpose."

Donghyuck glares at him and he laughs heartily. "I'm joking Your Highness, heavens you should have seen the look on your face."

"Stop laughing," Donghyuck whines. "You're annoying."

"As are you." Renjun boldly leans his head on Donghyuck's shoulder. "But I like it. I like you."

"I'm honored to have found your favor." Donghyuck runs his fingers over Renjun's crown. "Will you tell me why you wear this?"

"That's a story for another time." Renjun points at Donghyuck's display of wealth, all of his crowns lined up against the wall. "You've got quite the collection."

The crowns glitter, twinkling like the stars. Each one holds memories; the simple wreath of gold placed front and center of his mini-altar of jewelry holds bittersweet ones but they're his favorite memories nonetheless, making the unassuming golden circlet his favorite. "I like shiny things."

"You must really like yourself, then."

"Pardon?"

"You're a shiny thing, Prince Donghyuck. A glittering jewel, the most precious one in this kingdom."

"Flattery won't get you anything from me," Donghyuck grumbles.

"Won't it?" Renjun is only a breath away from Donghyuck, making his heart beat erratically. He gathers his confidence and presses a swift kiss on Renjun's cheek. "Would you like to find out?"

A cocky grin makes its way to Renjun's lips. "Gladly."

🌊

"What are you reading?" Donghyuck approaches Renjun from where he's looming over a heavy book. 

"A poem," Renjun answers without looking up. "By someone named Shakespeare. This one's nice, would you like me to read it to you?"

"I can read, Renjun."

"I'm aware, but it would be more romantic if read aloud."

"Are you trying to romance me, Renjun?"

There's a smirk somewhere on Renjun's face; Donghyuck knows it even if he doesn't show him. "I wouldn't dare, Your Highness. Now will you please let me do you this honor?"

"Read it to me with feelings, then. With passion. Fervor."

"So you want me to read it to you like I'm in love with you?"

Donghyuck shrugs. "Doesn't hurt to pretend."

There's a pause, and then Renjun clears his throat. "As you wish."

"Take, o take those lips away," Renjun starts. "That so sweetly were forsworn. And those eyes, the break of day, lights that do mislead the morn: but my kisses bring again, bring again, seals of love, but—how do you say this?" Donghyuck stifles a laugh as Renjun struggles to pronounce the next word. "Se-sealed? Seal’d in vain, Seal’d in vain!"

Donghyuck claps for him as he finishes. In a flat voice he says, "Wow. I have never felt so touched in my whole life."

Renjun pushes him lightly. "Stop patronizing me."

"No, really! I almost cried, Renjun. I could feel your love for me pouring out your mouth."

Renjun wiggles his eyebrows at Donghyuck. "You know what else I can do with my mouth?"

"You can keep it shut. Truly a talent."

"Won't you give me a kiss for all my efforts, Your Highness? A seal of love?"

"You forget the last part where it says 'in vain'." Donghyuck presses close to Renjun so he can see what's written on the book. "And I can do better; let me try. Ahem. 'Shall I compare thee to a summer's day...'"

🌊

Donghyuck lets himself be lulled into a false sense of security. He's got a throne to look forward to, and he's got Renjun to keep him company while waiting for it. What more could he ask for?

The Fates are cruel, Donghyuck decides. Why is he never allowed to be satisfied?

Donghyuck hears of the wedding not from Renjun himself but from a pair of maids gossiping by the library doors one night. His blood runs cold and his limbs turn numb at the mention of the youngest Prince of Haiyang whose betrothed is a diplomat-in-training, the very same one beyond the library doors, probably immersed in another book missing a few pages or ruined by saltwater. There's the mention of a date, one far too soon. The wedding date, which the royal family is invited to, as expected. Donghyuck storms inside to stop torturing himself with more information.

"My Prince!" Renjun calls, eyes bright and mouth set in a wide grin. He looks beautiful, like he always does. Too beautiful to be real, too perfect.

He looks like a lie.

Donghyuck can't help himself. "When were you going to tell me?"

Renjun has the audacity to be baffled. "Tell you what?"

"The wedding, Renjun."

Renjun slams the book closed, uncaring as to damages. Donghyuck would berated him for it if he was in the mood. There's hot tears pooling in his eyes, but he makes sure they don't fall. This is also a challenge, Donghyuck realizes, just like the one he'd thrown Donghyuck the first time they met. It's a battle of wills, and he will not let Renjun win.

Renjun swims towards Donghyuck and cups his face in his hands, forcing Donghyuck to look at him. His hands on Donghyuck's cheeks tremble. "Listen to me. This does not concern you. I'm still your friend, secrets notwithstanding."

"Of course it concerns me! You, you almost—" and that's when Donghyuck bursts into tears.

He can feel Renjun's arms wrap around him, pulling him close. It feels wrong now, unlike their other touches. Knowing now that Renjun belongs with another this hug feels like a vice, and Renjun's arms feel like snakes slowly suffocating their prey. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No one tells me anything," Donghyuck whines in between sniffles. "My parents don't let me know what's happening in my own damn kingdom, and everyone in this palace keeps me caged. I find someone who seems to genuinely care about me and then I find out he's just like them—"

"No, no I'm not, shhh." Renjun pats Donghyuck's back, rubbing his hand up and down. "I'm sorry, but that's the only thing I hid from you, okay? I didn't think you cared enough to know, but I was wrong," Renjun adds when Donghyuck cries harder. Renjun is a lot less shaky now; maybe the knowledge that Donghyuck's tears aren't entirely his fault and are the products of years of frustration puts Renjun at ease. "On the bright side, at least now you know the seducing you rumors are false."

Donghyuck forces out a wet laugh to pacify both himself and Renjun. "Will I always be given only the bare minimum?"

Renjun's face grows hard. "Prince Donghyuck, my darling Prince. Never settle for less." Renjun cups his cheeks again, and he presses a kiss to Donghyuck's forehead. "You deserve more than that."

When Donghyuck has calmed down, Renjun presses his lips together in thought. He removes his circlet and places it on Donghyuck's head, the stones planted in it glinting in whatever light is able to reach the bottom of the ocean. "To remember me by when I leave," he says as he smooths Donghyuck's hair down.

"Will you ever tell me about this crown?"

"Let's just say it was a gift from a person very dear to me."

"The youngest Prince of Haiyang?"

"His name is Lucas." But Renjun doesn't deny him as the person dear to him, and Donghyuck feels the slightest bit of jealousy bloom in his chest. "Let me give you one in exchange."

"Later." Renjun looks at him wistfully, and his next words are sweet poison. "You can't love, but surely you can kiss me farewell?"

Nothing else exists in this moment—just Donghyuck, Renjun, and the piles of paper surrounding them. There are no fiancès, no kingdoms, no regrets. Against better judgment, Donghyuck only takes a minute to ponder it. He leans forward to press his lips softly to Renjun's and Renjun reciprocates immediately, tilting his head sideways to get a better angle. His kisses are hungry, almost like wants to devour Donghyuck whole.

(Perhaps he does.)

They kiss, and they kiss, and they kiss. Renjun pulls Donghyuck impossibly closer and places a hand on his nape to keep him there. He's done this before, Donghyuck thinks, maybe multiple times. The way he maneuvers both his and Donghyuck's limbs and the way he licks into Donghyuck's mouth confirm this.

Renjun and Donghyuck stay the night in the library, kissing with fervor, with only the water and the moon as witnesses. And when Renjun leaves in the morning to return to Haiyang with the same fanfare announcing his arrival trailing him as the envoys depart, Donghyuck feels like Renjun took a part of himself away with him.

(Donghyuck catches him before he leaves. He gently places one of his many crowns on top of Renjun's head, a simple circlet of golden leaves. The one Jeno had chosen for him.

"I was expecting something flashier," Renjun teases, and this scene is so reminiscent of another one many years ago that Donghyuck almost breaks down in tears.

"You don't need fancy things to look regal." Donghyuck echoes Jeno's words from a time when everything was fine. Oh, what Donghyuck would give to go back to it. "You shine in your own way."

"That I do." Renjun caresses the crown on Donghyuck's head. "Take care of this for me?"

"I will," Donghyuck reassures him, and they almost leave it at that. But Donghyuck calls Renjun just when he turns away, and Renjun stops to listen.

(Donghyuck wants to think that Renjun will always stop to listen to him.)

"That crown is special. Just like you."

There's remorse pouring out of Renjun as he gives Donghyuck one last hug. "It's a shame that there was never a chance for us," he whispers in Donghyuck's ear, and Donghyuck agrees. It truly is a shame, but Donghyuck isn't surprised. His fate is sealed, and he knew from the beginning that it does not include Renjun.

So why is he still so miserable?)

On Renjun's wedding day, he wears the crown he nicked from Donghyuck. It glints on his head, shining under the afternoon sun. He gets married on a warm summer day, and it reminds Donghyuck of the poem he'd read to Renjun once upon a time. _"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?"_

Renjun steals kisses from Donghyuck before the ceremony starts. "A good luck charm from you to me," he said as he peppers Donghyuck's face in little pecks. He reasons that he's not being unfaithful, that he isn't committed yet, so Donghyuck is the one who has to pull away in fear of someone finding them.

Renjun's eyes are on Donghyuck for most of the celebration. The only time Renjun was staring at Yukhei was when he was saying his wedding vows, and for all the times Renjun's eyes were on him, Donghyuck wishes that it was during _that_ time, while saying promises of staying by the other's side, promising to love and support the other, that it was his eyes Renjun was looking into. He feels a twinge of pain reverberating in his chest, but he can't let himself feel too upset about it. Renjun has always wanted more, and Donghyuck would not have been able to give him that.

After Renjun is announced King Consort he locks eyes with Donghyuck one final time, head held high and mouth set in a grim line. His gaze is electric and intense; it's the last part of the challenge. Donghyuck has lost, but Renjun hasn't won either. It's a draw, and it will remain that way forever.

Renjun turns around to follow Yukhei out and Donghyuck watches as he fades from view, entering his new life with a spring in his movements. Renjun doesn't look back.

🌊

The tides change with the phases of the moon, and a month after Renjun's wedding Donghyuck is crowned King. With the title comes a different name, and whereas Donghyuck is childish and carefree, Haechan is perceptive and centered. The transition occurs orderly, without disagreements or objections. He has been brought up to be king, and he will have his throne.

His coronation is done privately, as requested by Donghyuck. He couldn't imagine putting on a show for others during the most important moment of his life, and the citizens didn't mind. They celebrated Haechan's ascension with ardor and zeal, with banners and flags and festivities in the town square, but they never pressured Donghyuck to join in. Donghyuck is grateful.

He has an extensive array of crowns, but he keeps Renjun's on his head. For good luck.

A couple of months after the wedding, a messenger from Haiyang arrives. Donghyuck's heart stutters, expecting something from Renjun, but it's not from him. The messenger hands him a ring, a plain band of gold with something engraved on the interior that Donghyuck couldn't make out. Along with it is a note from someone he'd never expected to hear from again.

_Hello, Your Majesty. (Forgive the formalities but I can't believe I can call you King now! Back then you were uncomfortable with the term "Your Highness" and now you're a whole Majesty. That's incredible.) I'm not sure if you'd be pleased or irritated upon knowing from whom this letter is from, but I hope you read it nonetheless. I feel like we could both use this closure._

_I'm not going to ask how you're doing, because I forbid you to answer me with a letter of your own. I'm really in no place to make demands but even if you're King your parents still hold some power, don't they? They shouldn't get wind of this, or else both you and I will be put in precarious situations._

_You probably already know, but my family was sent away for your own good. We were provided for, don't worry, and it was easy for my parents to find employment because Their Majesties put in a good word for them, for us. So the only thing that really changed in my life was that I was I didn't have you in it anymore. Trust me, it was terrible. It still is._

_Don't hate your parents too much, Hyuckie. For the most part what they did was reasonable, and if anything happened to you, especially because of_ me _, I would never have forgiven myself. My only regret is that we weren't given ample time for a proper farewell. I would have liked to have one last hug._

 _I promised to serve you and remain by your side. I have broken that promise, but I will always serve and support you from wherever I am. We might not be able to see each other again, but please know that you've always got an ally in me whatever happens. You're so,_ so _important to me and I would never deny you anything but a response. Don't you dare even think about trying it Hyuckie, I asked the messenger to leave as soon as you get this so you won't have the means to contact me._

Donghyuck looks up from the letter and finds that the messenger truly has left. A frown appears on his face, but it fades away as he continues reading.

_I'm really proud of you, Hyuck. And I know you're proud of me too._

_There should be a ring with this letter. It's not exactly an equal trade for the shiny (and valuable, heavens I hope the Queen never finds out I have it or else she'd find me and chop off my head. Or is that too violent for her?) one you gave me, but you'll have to make do. There's writing on it that you should be able to read and understand. It represents you well, in my opinion. You're welcome._

_I wasn't going to mention this but we were sent to Haiyang, Hyuck. I've lived here half my life, close to court. So I was in attendance for the wedding, and I saw you. You're still so beautiful, much more than when I last saw you. And I also saw how you looked at the new King Consort._

_(We'll keep that our little secret. But I'm glad you got a taste of it, of that thing you're not allowed to experience. I'm conflicted, actually; a part of me is sad that you didn't feel that with me but another part knows that you did, but we both didn't know what to call it yet. There's also a part that's relieved and you know exactly why (hello sea foam), and there's a part that's disappointed because you deserve a proper love, not a fleeting one that leaves you unsatisfied. You deserve more than that, and I'm sorry you can't have it. We won't let you have it. We won't lead you to your doom. Please understand.)_

_Also, I don't know if this is insulting since I just told you love is a no-no but I've got a boyfriend! His name is Mark and he's absolutely wonderful. You would have liked him. (As a friend. Liked him_ as a friend. _Please do not steal my man.) I'll always have space in my heart for you, but you'll have to share with Markie now. He says hi, by the way._

_I have so many things I want to tell you but I should end this letter soon. And don't look for me, alright? The past should be left in the past, and your parents would agree. This is the only time I don't want to save you from how protective they are. Oh, if you only knew how many soliloquies I had to deliver just to get them to agree to you leaving the palace for one hour. It wasn't as easy as I told you it was, but I would have done it all over again. I would've done anything and everything to get you to smile at me the way you did, like I was the center of your world. It was wrong of me, but that's exactly what I wanted to be._

_Heavens, I miss you Hyuck. So, so much. But it's better this way._

_No, forget that. It's not better this way. This sucks. But we have to bear it. Not for me, not for you, but for the kingdom. This is fine. Maybe if we tell ourselves that enough times we can convince ourselves it's true. You trust me, don't you?_

_I wish you the best, and don't worry about me. I'll try not to worry about you too. That word that's engraved in the ring, we're both that, okay? I know we are._

_There are many types of love, and I'm glad you got to experience at least one of those with me. I love you Hyuck, in every sense of the word, and I know you love me too._

_Best regards,_

_Your Most Loyal Friend_

Donghyuck scrambles to decode what's written on the inside of the ring, and he smiles when he reads it. In elegant cursive is the word _Strong_.

 _We're both that okay? I know we are_ , Jeno had told him, and Donghyuck knows it to be true. He slips the ring onto his finger and it slides in perfectly.

Strong. He is, he has to be, and he will be. If not for himself or for Jeno, then for Daeyang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Shakespearean works mentioned are Take, O Take and the first line of Love Sonnet 18!
> 
> [golden knickknack](https://www.google.com/search?q=compass&client=ms-android-samsung-ga-rev1&source=android-browser&prmd=imsvn&sxsrf=ACYBGNRig5d6XkIhd0-cmKesGZP41FaNcA:1577725410658&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiZ3J6V7d3mAhXRGKYKHXV3DmkQ_AUoAXoECBAQAQ&biw=360&bih=572&dpr=2#imgrc=Uyi8rtr8-lPOKM)


	4. the sailor

Liu Yangyang is peaceful, almost too tranquil for the seas he sails upon. He is lax to a fault, and Haechan simultaneously berates and secretly lauds him for it.

The day they meet is quite possibly Haechan's greatest achievement in life—he meets an armed human up close and he doesn't die. He thinks he deserves an award for that.

Haechan also finds out that not all humans are dirty killers. There are some good ones out there, ones that smile prettily and laugh freely.

He sees the shadow of a large ship sitting on the water's surface from his room's window, and he gets curious. The last time he's seen such an imposing watercraft was a pirate ship back when he was younger, indulging Jeno's request to go see what was making such a ruckus above water. It turned out that there were swashbuckling pirates battling for a chest of treasure, something he and Jeno had only been told stories about. They never thought they'd ever get to see one up close (albeit they were hiding by the keel), and being able to salvage a platinum chain from the bounty is one of Haechan's proudest moments.

He smiles at the memory. It doesn't hurt to remember now, now that he knows Jeno is well, and that things are fine between them. He's gotten the closure he wanted, and that's more than he could ask for.

He swims towards the ship's hull, careful to not get too close. Briefly, he considers that this is a terrible idea. He could get caught and skinned alive, or eaten, or sold for entertainment, or worse. Haechan shudders as he lingers by the rudder. He was a ruler, someone his subjects viewed as wise and sensible. Would he really allow himself to give in to his nosy nature?

But he's young, barely twenty. He can make room for adventure every once in a while, can't he? So he swims upwards until he breaks the surface and he makes his way to the deck, where a revelry is ongoing. There's music in the air and humans stomping their feet to different beats, singing off tune to whatever's playing. There's shouts and hollers and the smell of meat burning, human delicacies and cups filled with colored liquid being passed around. It's a happy event, and the evident joy is contagious. Haechan smiles as he sinks low enough in the water to go unnoticed but still at an angle to see everything. He lets his guard down and loses himself in the sight of merrymaking, and with anyone else that would have been his greatest mistake.

"Well, look what we have here."

Haechan's blood runs cold at the sound of a voice so close to him. He whirls around to find a young man staring at him from a gun port, fair hair and skin and eyes as wide as saucers as he stares Haechan down. Wisps of the stranger's hair dance in the wind, and Haechan would have thought he looked ethereal if he wasn't busy thinking of a way to save himself. He ducks underwater with a loud splash, hoping against hope that the sailor will just think of him as an illusion.

He hears distant chuckling, and he sees the sailor lean his body just the slightest bit further from the ship. Haechan grits his teeth in preparation for an attack, and he eases himself so he can drag the man down quickly. He won't be able to get a hold of Haechan if he's already dead.

"Relax, I won't tell," He hears the voice say softly so no one but Haechan would hear. "This will be our little secret, I promise. Could I have one last look before I never see you again?"

It's stupid, but his voice sounds so sincere and trustworthy that Donghyuck actually does. He lets his head resurface up until his eyes, and the sailor looks surprised. "Oh, wow, I didn't think you'd come back. I'll keep my promise, don't worry your pretty little head. Have a good day!" The sailor waves at him and then he slinks away, leaving Donghyuck gaping at where he was with half his head floating above water.

🌊

Haechan thinks of the sailor until they meet again on a clear, windless day. The ship sits still on the water, and as much as Haechan tries to ignore it, something is pulling him towards the stranger with the toothy smile and the sweet voice.

It probably isn't smart of Haechan to tempt the Fates twice, but he swims up nonetheless. He reasons that he'll just take a quick peek and then go back, but when he sees the same male from before sitting alone on the poop deck he changes his mind. He's leaning back on the deck with his eyes closed, his face tilted towards the high noon sun. He looks like the picture of serenity, and Haechan is mesmerized.

He doesn't know how long he stares, but eventually the sailor opens his eyes and sees him. He grins at Haechan, beckoning him closer. "Hello there."

It's a bad idea. Haechan knows that, but this man with the kindest features and voice he's ever seen and heard makes it hard for him to refuse, so he slowly swims towards him. He stays a safe distance away, and then he clears his throat. "Hi," Haechan says cautiously.

The sailor is taken aback. "You can understand me?"

Haechan nods, and the sailor leans forward giddily. "Amazing. Can all merfolk do that?"

Haechan shakes his head no, and the man lets out a hearty laugh. He stops abruptly and looks around to check that no one is nearby before speaking again. "You must be a smart one, then. You royalty by any chance?" The sailor taps his head with a finger and points at Renjun's crown on his head.

When Haechan nods again, the sailor tries to sit as close as he can to the edge of the ship without falling off. "Well, Your Majesty, I am Liu Yangyang. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He holds out his hand, and Haechan takes it hesitantly. He weighs the stranger's hand within his own. It feels warm, and it's a nice contrast to Haechan's cold ones. "Haechan." The human language sounds odd coming from him, but he's proud that he's able to communicate with it. "King of Daeyang."

"Daeyang? Is that your kingdom's name?"

"Yes."

"Interesting." Yangyang doesn't pull his hand away from where Haechan holds it with both hands. "My crewmates are out and about, but I'd love to hear more about it. Let me go down to the gun ports—don't worry, I won't fire at you—and we can continue this conversation, is that alright with you?"

Donghyuck is listening to him talk but his attention is on Yangyang's hand, hot and heavy in his grasp. He traces his fingers over it, feeling calluses and scabs, bumps and little wounds. He can see some of the veins criss-crossing below his skin, blue despite the red pumping through them. Yangyang's hand feels comfortable; Yangyang's hand feels safe.

It feels alive.

There's only so much danger Haechan is willing to put himself in, but one look into Yangyang's steady gaze and he's ready to throw all his apprehensions away. "Okay," he answers, not letting go.

"Okay." Yangyang smiles that toothy grin at him. "I'll need my hand back, though. Just for a moment."

"Right, sorry." Haechan eases his grip and Yangyang makes a show of shaking it wildly. "It's all yours again in a minute. Wait for me, okay?"

Another promise from Yangyang, and another nod yes from Haechan. "Okay."

"Wow. Incredible. Wow. This is incredible."

Haechan rolls his eyes at Yangyang, who was leaning too far out the gun port for Haechan's liking. But he wouldn't be able to hold his hand otherwise, and Yangyang insisted. "You must be so amazed that you can barely crank out words."

"I can't believe I'm getting scolded on my vocabulary by someone who doesn't speak it natively." Yangyang's eyes sparkle when they fix on Haechan again. "You're incredible, Your Majesty."

"So you've said. About ten times."

"And I'll say it again and again. Wow."

Yangyang is cute, Haechan admits that much. He's like a little kid, filled with wonder and excitement. But he's still a human, and Haechan is still apprehensive. "So what now?"

"Hmmm?" Yangyang lets his head loll to the side, eyes still glued on Haechan and smile still in place. Both with and without context, it makes Haechan uncomfortable. "What happens now?"

Yangyang pulls his torso back into the ship's interior but he lets his hand stay in Haechan's. "Well, now I go back to work before they start looking for me, and you go back and do your kingly duties."

"That's it?"

"Huh?"

Haechan considers his next words carefully. "You don't want to hurt me? I'm practically a fish, I reckon I'd be good as sustenance."

Yangyang winks at him. "You're too pretty to eat, Your Majesty."

"I could go for a hefty sum."

"Trust me, the captain has enough gold. I'm being given a good amount of it and I'm not even sure if he's being truthful with the divisions."

The merman suppresses a sigh. Haechan is skeptical, but Donghyuck has a weakness of trusting too much. Donghyuck wins this round as he pats Yangyang's hand and allows him to pull it away. "Then I'll be off."

"Will I be seeing you again?"

Before Haechan can give him an answer, Yangyang starts rambling. "I mean, it's probably not safe for you and very, _very_ dangerous and you should probably never do this again but I'd like to have something to look forward to while we're out here floating like a rubber duckie, and you're fun to talk to and so intriguing and—and I won't tell anyone! And I've got stories you might want to hear—"

Haechan silences him with a kiss on the cheek. It's a bold move, but it worked well with Renjun in the past and Renjun was just a friend (if he could even call him that). Yangyang is a friend too, or at least Haechan would like him to be. So he counts two heartbeats before letting his lips leave Yangyang's cheek, soft and pink. "I'll be back. Please anticipate it."

"Yes. Okay. I will do that. Anticipate. I will wait. Alright." Yangyang looks disoriented, and Haechan gives his hand a firm squeeze before he dives downwards and away from view.

🌊

Haechan is a king, and a king must be true to his word. So he goes to see Yangyang again, and again, and again.

They trade stories. Yangyang tells him of the sights he's seen, the places he's been to, the riches he's found, and tales of glory and valor. In turn, Haechan recounts the narratives of the sea; about good sea witches and underwater kingdoms, about a young boy whose parents only wanted him to survive. He takes in Haechan's stories, and at the end of it all he tells Haechan, "Oh, lonely is the life you live, my darling monarch."

He shrugs. "It's not that bad; my parents are still alive and my subjects do not disapprove of me. My kingdom continues to prosper and I have a legacy all set up. The name of Daeyang is revered and Haechan is hailed as a good ruler, which is all I've ever wanted."

"Are you sure that's all you want? Aren't there other things you'd like to do?"

Haechan is silent. Perhaps for too long, because Yangyang asks him, "Have I offended you, Your Majesty? Did I say something you dislike?"

The thing is, there are many things Haechan would have liked to do. He wants to go exploring again, something he'd stopped doing after he was crowned. He wants to stay in the palace library and read all day instead of attending to stuffy nobles and sitting through redundant positive reports. He wants to set up a gallery starring the surface-world objects he and his people find, maybe encourage research on what they are and how these objects could benefit them. Most importantly, he wants to not feel like the whole kingdom depends on him; he wants Daeyang to be a kingdom that functions well regardless of authority. He wants to not feel burdened and suffocated whenever he looks out at the expanse of land he calls home, and he wants to help it advance and adapt to modern times with the help of human advancements. But he will never be able to do that or push for it, because tradition is cherished and change is feared. There's many things he'd like to do, but realistically he can't—not anymore. Donghyuck's dream of the future is different from Haechan's, and the only thing tying them together is that they both only want what's best for the greater good.

Haechan casts him a grim smile. "Not on purpose."

It's Yangyang who teaches him the science of sea foam.

Yangyang teaches him a lot of things actually, from why the sky is blue and why it changes colors all the way to why the sea is salty. Sea foam is chemistry, Yangyang tells him. He proceeds to spew terms like "organic matter" and "surfactants" and other things Haechan doesn't remember, but he listens anyway though all he got from that lesson was that the most mesmerizing thing in the world is made up of dead microscopic sea creatures and formed by the agitation of the ocean.

(Little Donghyuckie's memories of bubbles spread throughout the surface and forming a beautiful blanket of white become tainted with the knowledge that sea foam forms only when the ocean is angry. And since sea foam was not an uncommon thing, he starts to think that perhaps the Ocean isn't as friendly as he'd been told.)

He lets Yangyang whop him through complicated combinations of numbers and letters and shapes. (Why on earth are there so many sugars? If C means carbon then why is sodium Na? Won't it be easy to mix up elements with similar structures?) He does his best to break down the world into teeny-tiny bits, and he finds that doing so helps him further comprehend how things work. Looking at things carefully from a smaller scale and leading up to the bigger picture from there is a process that is soothing for Haechan, and he uses the technique to better his own leadership. 

Yangyang speaks about things that all the books that have sunk under the ocean cannot teach him, and for a wistful moment he misses Renjun. For a moment, he wishes that Renjun was here to share this newfound knowledge with. Everything Yangyang tells him is everything Renjun tried so hard to find out, and Renjun would have been ecstatic to learn them. Knowledge is power, and twistedly he feels like this gives him the win he craved against Renjun.

That sentiment is short lived, though. He digests Yangyang's lectures zealously, not just for his own sake but for Renjun's as well. He doesn't know if Renjun is still interested in how the world works, but he figures that the younger Renjun who was a diplomat-in-training, the one who viewed the world with fascination and curiosity, can live vicariously through him now.

And if he sends anonymous notes to Haiyang's King Consort with information that he deems Renjun would have liked to know, he keeps that to himself.

🌊

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you out of water."

The day is quiet. Haechan floats on his back, his golden tail on full display, while Yangyang sits on the deck with his limbs spread out to in an attempt to prevent accidental merfolk sighting from one of his crew members. It's a very reckless move, but Haechan finds it easy to throw caution to the wind when he's with Yangyang. Not because Yangyang can keep him safe, but because Yangyang makes it feel like he can do whatever he wants to. Yangyang is a free spirit, and a part of Haechan wants to mimic that.

Haechan snickers. "Funny, because I've never seen you _in_ water."

Yangyang smiles at him, filled with heaping amounts of swagger and bravado. "I can't swim, Your Majesty."

The statement makes Haechan splutter. "What? But—but you're a sailor! You've been on the ocean for half of your life!"

"It's what I consider my darkest secret."

"That's preposterous, swimming should be a mandatory life skill!" Haechan is off his back now, pacing in the water and talking to himself loud enough for Yangyang to hear. "You told me your ancestors were fishermen and you were practically one with the sea. You said you lived on a town by the seaside, in a cozy little boathouse. You said you'd go out with your friends and jump into the water for fun! Were those all lies?"

"Not lies, just incomplete truths. I never said I joined them whenever they threw themselves into the waves. And I am very fond of the sea, thank you very much. Why do you think I'm spending my life tucked away on this ship instead of on land?"

"You're joking. You're a sailor who can't swim! There's so many things that could go wrong, you could die here! What if a nemesis pushes you overboard? What if, oh heavens, what if you fall off the ship?"

A lazy smile dawns on Yangyang's face. "What are the odds, right?"

"The Ocean isn't kind, Yangyang," Haechan snaps at him. "She'll kill you if you're not careful. This isn't something to joke about."

"But you'll be there to save me, won't you?" Yangyang beams at him. He's joking, Haechan knows he is, but here's so much faith in his tone that it makes Haechan squirm. He's not always one call away, and if the Fates pull Yangyang down to the ocean floor he doesn't know if he'd be able to find out before it was too late. Or if he'd ever find out.

Haechan sighs and smiles weakly at him. Yangyang looks so relaxed in this moment, with his hair tousled and his clothing loose, his shoes off and his gaze fond. Haechan doesn't want to break the illusion of peace. "I hope so."

"Would you like to learn how to swim?" Haechan asks Yangyang a few meetings after his confession. The issue has been plaguing Haechan's mind, and he can't help himself from prying into Yangyang's business.

"Not really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, my dearest Haechan." Yangyang says leisurely, popping a grape in his mouth. "Did I ever tell you how much I like your name? Haechan. It's pretty, just like you. Is there a meaning to it?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Why are you so insistent on this?" Yangyang whines as he leans forward, and Haechan immediately gestures for him to move back. Yangyang does so with a load groan. "Stop babying me."

"Maybe if you knew how to swim I'd be less paranoid."

"No, really, what is this about? Is there a storm coming? Is that why you want me to be prepared? Ooh, do you have magical weather and disaster predicting powers?"

"No, don't be preposterous," Haechan huffs. "It's just that...I feel like you've given me so much and I've given you nothing in return."

"What do you mean?"

"You're teaching me all these," Haechan spreads his arms wide, "things, and all I can do for you is provide company."

"I happen to like your company. I'm very blessed to have it, in fact. Not everyone can say a merman, and the ruler of an underwater kingdom established centuries ago at that, is fond of them."

"I'm not fond of you." Despite his words, a shy smile appears on Haechan's face.

Yangyang throws a fruit peel in Haechan's direction. "Liar."

"Don't throw food, you big baby."

"Fine. But for the record," Yangyang remarks as he tosses the fruit he's been munching on between his hands, "You've done plenty for me as well. You teach me stuff too, and I've learned a lot from your stories and values. And you make me really, really happy. You think my smelly crewmates can make me smile this big?"

Haechan sinks lower into the water. "You're embarrassing me."

"You love it, though. Tell me it doesn't stroke your ego."

"Shut up."

"Besides," Yangyang continues, "friendship isn't an exchange of goods and services. If I've got something to offer you, then that's cool. If not, that's fine. If you've got something to offer me then I'll be excited of course, but even if you don't I'll still be glad as long as you're here. See? No pressure."

"I get it, now stop going soft on me."

"Oh, but you love the softness," Yangyang teases as he plucks a grape and holds it out to Haechan. "Do you want one?"

Haechan stares at the little purple thing. "Is it safe to eat?"

"I've eaten this all my life and I'm still breathing. Plus, this is seedless. Much easier to consume." Yangyang reaches for Haechan's hand and presses the fruit in the middle of his palm. "I'll hold your hand if that makes you feel better."

"Now you're the one babying me," Haechan grumbles, but he lets Yangyang run his thumbs over his knuckles as he places the grape into his mouth. He chews on it carefully. It's soft, and its juices seep into his mouth. Bits of the grape's skin get caught in his teeth, and he gurgles with seawater to get rid of it.

"How was it?"

"Not bad. Thanks."

Yangyang smiles at him and chews on another one, his hand still holding Haechan's. He doesn't let go even when all the grapes are finished, and it gives Haechan the courage for one last try. "Are you really sure about skipping out on the swimming lessons? They're free."

"How much would you charge me for them if they weren't? A kiss?"

"I'm serious," Haechan tells him. "What's that thing your kind always says? 'Knowledge is power'?"

"Well then, maybe I don't want power."

"Yangyang—"

"Your Majesty, with all due respect, I think you should let it go." It's the first time Yangyang's voice takes on a somber tone, and it makes Haechan feel bad for pushing it. "I know you mean well, but this is my decision to make, and my answer is no."

"Fine. But the offer stands if you ever change your mind in the future."

"I'll keep that in mind." Yangyang kisses the back of Haechan's hand. The kiss is slightly sticky from the fruit juices but it sends tingles down Haechan's spine anyway. "And if you ever need anything, you know where to find me."

"Hopefully not at the bottom of the ocean."

Yangyang smirks at Haechan's concern. "That's a scenario you won't ever have to worry about, Your Majesty."

🌊

Haechan is aware that the night sky is beautiful. Even from underwater, it casts a stunning spell over the horizon and makes everything a bit more dreamy. He didn't think it could possibly be any better, but above water it's truly a sight to behold. The stars wink at him and the moon shines bright white, shadows dancing over the waves. The wind blows cold and the water's temperature is freezing but he can't bring himself to care, hypnotized by the sky.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Yangyang comments, shuffling closer to the ship's edge. "I've been wanting to see this with you."

Haechan doesn't answer him. Instead, he lets his head rest against Yangyang's outstretched leg, still looking up at the heavens. Yangyang reaches his hand down and intertwines it with Haechan's, his grip tight.

Tranquility envelopes them, warm and comforting. It's punctuated by the sounds of the waves crashing against the ship, the faint noise of the sailors preparing for bed, and Yangyang humming a tune Haechan has heard somewhere before. It's the very same one he heard the people singing when he first saw them, a song of celebration. Yangyang hums it softly, almost imperceptibly. Haechan wouldn't be surprised if Yangyang didn't know he was doing it.

Haechan tilts his head so his face is directly below Yangyang's. "If you don't mind my asking, why are you always here? Don't you have places to be?"

"Don't you have a kingdom to run?"

"Fair point. It doesn't seem like it but I'm actually doing my job, you know."

"I know. You're a good king." Yangyang gingerly runs his fingers through Haechan's hair, skirting around the crown so it doesn't fall off. "The captain lives around here, in the town near the shore." He points to a well-lit area in the distance. "When we finish looting or scavenging or whatever us pirates do, we return here to rest. On the days you couldn't find me up here, we were off on an adventure."

"So you just sail out to the middle of the sea for fun?"

"Precisely." Yangyang grins at him widely, his teeth glowing under the moonlight. "It's nice out here, don't you think so?"

"Yeah." There's a pause before Haechan tacks on, "It's odd how no one else has stumbled upon me yet, considering I'm not exactly being very subtle."

"Probably has to do with the fact that I have an imaginary friend that I like to hang out with when we're not busy."

"I'm sorry, you've got a _what_?"

"An imaginary friend. He's got a shiny tail and a shiny crown, and he's so, _so_ pretty. We meet every now and then to catch up."

"Oh." Haechan realizes that _he_ is the imaginary friend. "That's a brilliant spiel. Though you didn't have to make yourself sound like a crazy person on my behalf."

"I told you I've got you covered, didn't I?" Yangyang beams at him. "And we're being left alone, which is an advantage. Don't worry, the people here like me, imaginary friend aside."

"I'm glad," Haechan mumbles as he lets Yangyang massage his scalp. "Thank you."

"No problem. Although...if I may, I'd like to ask you something."

"Go for it."

His fingers stop combing through Haechan's hair. "You talk about Haechan like he's someone else," Yangyang begins. "I just wanted to know if there's another name for you, a name you'd like me to call you by. If you're okay with being Haechan, then that's wonderful. But I want you to feel like you don't have to put on your monarch persona with me. I want you to feel light as air when we're together. No worries, no expectations. Just you and me."

He's not wrong. Haechan is immortal, while Donghyuck is a child. Haechan is a competent king, and Donghyuck is a mischievous prince. But Donghyuck is sweet and kind and gentle whereas Haechan is firm and unyielding. Donghyuck is generous and filled with dreams, and if he still shares any similarities with Haechan then it would be that he wants to be his own person. Haechan is not his own person; Haechan is a puppet whose strings are controlled by his people. He is merely a servant to his kingdom, while Donghyuck is a free spirit. Just like Yangyang.

He makes the decision quickly, and he squeezes Yangyang's hand as he opens his mouth to reply. His voice comes out small and weak, but Yangyang squeezes his hand in response to signify that he'd heard it. "Donghyuck. My name is Donghyuck."

🌊

Humans are delicate creatures. That's something the elders have always told him, but Haechan didn't want it to be true.

He had a feeling it would happen. He had insisted multiple times that Yangyang at least learn how to float, but Yangyang had waved away his concerns everytime. He partially blames Yangyang's stubbornness for this turn of events, but doing so feels cruel.

After all, there's something unsettling about blaming the dead.

Maybe it would have been better had Haechan not seen it happen, but he knows he would have hated himself if the meetings just stopped without an explanation as to why. Would Haechan have thought that Yangyang had found a greater adventure? Would he have resented Yangyang for it, when in reality he was rotting on a distant shore the seas have washed him up upon?

It was merriment in its finest form, with food and drinks and music and dancing, with wide grins and laughter loud enough to be heard in the town by the coast. Euphoria filled the air around the striking ship, lively and fun.

Merriment in its finest form—that was all it was supposed to be. The tragedy came like a shock of cold water.

It was an accident. Haechan knows it was, so he can't put the blame on anyone but the Fates. How could they have given someone so benign such a terrible destiny?

Haechan is a great distance away when he spies Yangyang approach the balustrade cradling a glass of liquor. He looks inebriated, his gestures too big and his appearance too ruffled. He's talking to several of his crewmates, and booming voices resound from where they're perched by the deck.

Perhaps it is Yangyang's playful nature that is to blame. He hops onto the small little elevated part of the railing and directs his acquaintances' attention to the sunset on the horizon, splashes of pinks and oranges and reds and yellows over the expanse of blue. His balance isn't the best and he slips multiple times, but he manages to hold on. 

What happens next will be engraved in Haechan's nightmares forever. Yangyang looks up at the sky, the few stars visible reflected in his eyes, and he leans his entire torso out. He doesn't notice how far he's bent, and he continues to stretch towards the edge of the railing. He sways dangerously, his movements assisted by the waves, and then it happens. He leans too far and he tips over into the water.

The loud splash stuns Haechan, and he's frozen to his spot until he hears the screams. When the ruckus begins, that's when he dives down in search of Yangyang's body.

Yangyang sinks slowly, weighed down by his heavy boots and garments. He doesn't fight against the current and his eyes are closed shut. Haechan races to get to him before he reaches the bottom, but when he gets to him the seas grip him tight, unwilling to let go. He pulls off Yangyang's shoes and accessories before using every ounce of strength he has to drag him upwards, swimming with all his might.

Haechan drags his limp body up and up, breaking the surface with a gasp of exertion. The lights of the nearby town glitter in the darkness of dusk as he hauls Yangyang ashore. He scrambles to feel Yangyang up for signs of life, patting his face, checking for a heart beat, and shaking him to see if he'll gain consciousness.

Time ticks by and Haechan feels cornered. He doesn't know what else to do other than wait for him to wake up. Haechan's precious sea foam surrounds them as they lay there, gently lapping at Haechan's tail and Yangyang's bare feet. His hands shake as he combs Yangyang's bangs away from his eyes, and he decides to try one last thing. He checks his nostrils to see if there's any air passing through his airways.

Haechan was holding on to the very slim hope that he was still alive, but that hope comes crashing down when he examines Yangyang one last time. He's not breathing.

Haechan feels weak. All the fatigue from his failed rescue attempt descends on him and he lays down on his back beside Yangyang, intertwining their hands together. Yangyang's hand feels cold and clammy, almost blue. Emptiness punches Haechan in the gut but he tries to ignore it, looking up at the same sky Yangyang had found so captivating just a few moments ago.

As if to add insult to injury, the sky shines bright with a generous sprinkling of stars. The moon is round and full, radiant light pouring from it and painting everything with a pure glow. The sea that was so terrifying just a few moments before mirrors the skyline, and there are no clouds to obstruct the view. The view is too pretty to be real. Yangyang would have loved it.

Haechan turns to look at Yangyang. His features are relaxed and there's serenity on his face, and Haechan is just glad that he went without suffering. His hair is still damp and there's droplets running down his face, but he looks just as he did above water. He still looks handsome and composed. He looks peaceful.

Something stirs in Haechan's chest, a dull ache resonating throughout his body. He knows what it is and he can't bring himself to care, not right now. Something aches in him, different from the pain in his muscles and joints. His heart feels like it's being wrung out, being squeezed hard.

Haechan sighs as he looks away from Yangyang and back up at the sky, disregarding whatever was happening to him. Maybe if he focuses on the horizon enough, he can pretend his heart wasn't breaking.

It wasn't love, but it was pretty darn close.


	5. the ocean's wrath

The humans are parasites.

Time doesn't stand still even when his world is falling apart. He leaves Yangyang's prone form by the seashore but he doesn't abandon him until someone comes along to help. A rowdy group of teenage boys are the first to approach and they laugh at Yangyang's lifeless body, kicking and nudging it with more force than necessary. When they figure out that the person they're messing with is dead, they run away screaming.

That was the first strike.

It's been a long time since Haechan has interacted with human beings. He's avoided them ever since Yangyang's passing, but he continued to go up to the surface to observe. Over the years many changes have been made and with the humans' evolution comes the environment's, but Haechan does not like what his home has been turned into.

He was once a fan of the various machinery the surface dwellers have developed and utilized, but when they started pouring their waste into the oceans and slowly killed them all off, his ideals shifted. Little by little the ocean became less blue, the corals less colorful. Sea creatures dwindled in number and merfolk from all parts of the ocean fell ill, eventually passing away. Populations diminished until his kingdom was nothing more than hollow structures, and there was nothing Haechan could do to stop it.

Centuries pass and things shift. His kingdom still stands, but there's no one but him there now. Other kingdoms send him their last words, all the things they want to be remembered for, knowing that Haechan will be the only one immune to disaster. Even the good sea Witch isn't spared, but she goes to see Haechan one last time before she fades away. She tells him that he's done well, that he's done all that he could, that he shouldn't be too hard on himself. She tells him that she's proud of him and who he's become, and that she's sorry he's left all alone now. She doesn't hand him her knowledge or her potions and spells and incantations, but she hands him a secret. 

"The Fates don't seem like it, but they are merciful," she says. "And they don't grant immortality to just anyone. They have big plans for you, and that's why you're still here. If they wanted you gone you would've been a long time ago, eternal life be damned."

The days are long and the nights are lonely. He spends his days tending to whatever life's left around him, protecting them as best as he can, the way he wasn't able to with his people.

(He knows that they hold no grievance against him, though. They made him feel loved and cherished, even in their final moments. His legacy will be forever in their memories, and for Haechan knowing that the people he's responsible for look upon him favorably is the highest honor.)

The nights are lonely, and sometimes they bring Haechan dreams. There are nights when memories flood back, of a time when he was young and happy, ignorant of the world and all worries. He dreams of him and Jeno swimming swiftly through the palaces' halls, with the guards looking on fondly. He dreams of parties and games and the occasional assemblies he's made to attend, all with Jeno by his side. He dreams of reconciliations that never happened, of a future that could have been.

(The last ones are still cheerful dreams though, and he wakes up feeling lighthearted whenever he has them. Jeno is one of the most important people in his life, and he's glad he can look upon their time together positively.)

His dreams of Renjun are more complicated. Sometimes they're of happy thoughts, of libraries and banter and kisses shared in secret. Sometimes they're dark and scary, visions of Renjun tearing his heart out directly from his chest or stabbing him with a double sided spear, the side that pierced him in the shape of a shark's tooth. The worst one involved innocent Yangyang, his body impaled with a fancy silver dinner knife, one he'd given Renjun a long time ago.

It's dreams like these that shake Haechan awake, trembling and dripping with sweat. He doesn't know why those dreams exist, for Renjun and Yangyang were in no way aware of the other's existence. But it's Renjun's cunningness that scares him the most; how resourceful he was and how he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. He liked playing games, and he liked winning them. He almost always did.

Haechan shudders. He's always thought that Renjun was too smart for them all.

Renjun is long gone now, his remains nourishing the sea plants. Haechan likes to think that his simple coronet still sits on top of what was once Renjun's head.

Yangyang invades his dreams in short bursts. He comes and goes, always smiling, always kind. He revisits his lessons and his stories, turning them over until they're engraved in his mind. He thinks of him whenever he finds something new sunken down to the sea floor, and thoughts of Yangyang's ringing laughter make figuring things out a bit easier to bear.

Trying to piece the world together without him and his advice is torture to Haechan, but he survives. He always will.

Human behavior only gets worse with time. There's more waste, more pollution. Heaps of garbage are dumped into his home, and he's helpless as toxic chemicals contaminate the water. The humans continue to sail on the seas they've trashed, continue to fish from the waters they've poisoned. They live their lives like they didn't destroy the lives of others, and everything about them makes Haechan's blood boil.

Haechan remembers a dark room illuminated only by the jellyfish that swam through the windows. He remembers being hunched over a soggy book with Renjun, going over a human proverb that goes, "an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth". It's then that Haechan gets the idea, and there's nothing and no one to stop him from pursuing it. Humans are fickle, but they stand by their words, don't they?

He remembers singing Jeno to sleep on nights that he couldn't, his melodies reverberating through the darkness. He remembers Jeno's complements, and he remembers Jeno saying he could charm anyone with a voice like his. So Haechan tries.

He lures them in one by one. Sometimes he appears during the day when the coasts are clear, when there's no one around but himself and his prey. Sometimes he appears during the night, luring humans towards the ocean while their companions doze off. Sometimes his flair for the dramatic strikes and he takes position behind a tall rock when the seas are rough, coaxing ships and sailors to come to him, to crash into him.

Tales of a mysterious creature enticing people to go into the ocean and have them drown spread throughout the land. They call him a siren, and he quickly picks up that the name is a warning in itself, something that raises alarm. Haechan finds himself liking it.

Throughout it all, the humans carry on with their harmful activities, and Nature has enough of it. She fights back, sending them calamity after calamity, catastrophes galore. These events cannot be stopped by sheer force of will, and the humans suffer through them in various degrees.

The Ocean does not fall behind. She sends the humans inedible food (but really, whose fault is that?) and lets herself weaken enough for the humans to worry. They do not obtain as many riches from her as before, and she does not hold back from making her mistreatment known. But she takes her creatures into her bosom and nourishes them, trying her best to keep some part of her alive and well. 

Haechan smiles. The Ocean isn't a friend to all, but he's grateful that she takes care of him.

He remembers the night Yangyang died. He remembers the way Yangyang's face morphs from absolute bliss into fright as he falls into the waters, the cold shocking him into sobriety as he briefly puts up a hopeless fight. He remembers the way no one on the ship grabbed for him or sent someone after him. And although he remembers that a kind elderly lady called for assistance after she discovered that Yangyang was devoid of life, he also remembers the way the males who found him first made fun of him and treated him like a plaything, and they way they left him without looking back.

It's these memories and the way they've ruined his home that fuel his thirst for revenge, not only for a specific person but for his entire species. Maybe if he dedicates his life to this twisted justice, he'll be able to fill the void in his heart.

Maybe this way, his endless life finds purpose.

🌊

The story continues like this:

The surface dwellers notice the ocean's wrath.

There is a story passed around from generations ago, of an underwater kingdom whose glory was divine. The kingdom was blessed with a good ruler and good people, and they flourished and thrived.

That kingdom is gone now, they say. Destroyed by unholy actions which brought terrible consequences.

(But the humans never equate "unholy actions which brought terrible consequences" as their own. It's ironic how they're supposed to be the smartest species.)

The story is an old wives' tale, but some use it to explain to young children why the Ocean is so angry, and why they should never come near her when the clouds are black and the waves strike harshly and foam bubbles on the shore.

They don't know how to stop it, so they don't. They continue on with their daily lives, and they don't spare the Ocean another glance until she makes her fury known again.

When the children ask what became of the king and his subjects, the adults shrug and say they're gone, all gone. And when the children ask why, they answer "just because". The kingdom is devastated, and the people must all be dead. The king's probably still out there though, but no one knows much else. Besides, he's not a king anymore, for what's a king without a kingdom, anyway?


	6. the other human

Haechan still drops by the place he left Yangyang occasionally. It's a semi-secluded area, very close to the water's edge, so it would only take him the blink of an eye to disappear if need be. He goes at night to lessen the chances of being discovered, covered by the dark horizon. Haechan never intended to encounter another human if he could help it but unlike the Ocean, the Fates are not kind to him.

Haechan sits in the place he left Yangyang on more than a hundred years ago, the exact spot imprinted in his mind. He sits there and looks up, at a sky that's less starry now that the humans have found a way to pollute the air as well. He sits there in silence until dusk turns to dawn, until the golden hues of sunrise matching his tail bounce onto the water's reflection.

But he cannot do that tonight, not when there's someone sitting by the seashore, throwing pebbles into the waves.

Haechan makes eye contact with the man before he thinks to hide. He ducks down below the surface and has half a mind to go back and pray that the human would think that he was just hallucinating. It would be the rational thing to do, but maybe the centuries have caused his common sense to fade away because instead of doing that, he waits a couple of minutes before popping his head back out of the water to peek and see if the human had left.

He hasn't. In fact, the human stares at him full-on, as if he knew he hadn't gone away. The man gestures for him to come over, and Haechan doesn't know if this human is just overtly friendly or downright stupid for inviting a stranger to join him.

He thinks of making this human's mind spin with a song but he decides against it, wanting to see how he'd react to him. Would he have the same reaction Yangyang did, or would he show the reaction Yangyang and many others have warned him about? Would he stay silent or would he scream? Would he keep it to himself or would he tell others? Would he try to hurt him?

Haechan brushes the thought away. If worse comes to worse, he could always just kill this human off. Nothing to worry about.

He stops a good distance away from the human, his tail still submerged in water. It's still quite dark despite the lights from the town (or was it a city now?) and the light of the moon, just dark enough for him to be able to conceal the features that don't make him look mortal. The human smiles at him, unaware of anything and everything. His teeth are too big for his mouth and his voice is too deep for his youthful face. "Hi."

"Hello."

"Night swim?"

"Yeah."

"Cool." And with that, the conversation ends.

Yangyang was quite the chatterbox, so Haechan is intrigued by this quiet human. "What are you doing out here so late?" He asks him, hoping to salvage the conversation.

"Nothing."

There's a long silence before Haechan realizes that that's the extent of his answer. "I can see that."

The stranger gives him a lopsided smile. Stretching out his hand, he finally introduced himself. "I'm Nana."

He doesn't take his hand. "Haechan."

Nana doesn't seem to harbor ill feelings regarding his rejected handshake. His smile is genuine as he remarks, "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Not really. Are you?"

"Yeah, but I don't go out that often." Nana leans back on the sand, right where Yangyang's body lay many years before. Haechan tries not to cringe.

Haechan considers just giving up and going home, since it doesn't seem like the human is up for a chat, but there's one more thing he's absolutely dying to try. Slowly but surely he drags his body towards the shore, showing off his magnificent tail. Nana's eyes widen at the sight of it. He doesn't look Haechan in the eye as he takes it in, how the scales shine under the moonlight. Finally, he breathes out a soft "oh".

"Oh," Haechan echoes.

"A tail."

"Yup."

"Uh. That must be really heavy."

"Kind of." Haechan is amused at how this human's first thought is how burdensome a tail is, but he keeps his guard up. For all Haechan knows, the human is simply weighing out how much he could get for every gram of merfolk hide.

Nana coughs into his hand. "That's cool. You're cool. Hey, could you do me a favor and pinch me?"

"I could do you one better and drench you with saltwater."

"No, thank you," Nana grimaces. "Am I dreaming?"

"I don't think so."

"So you're real?"

"Yup."

"Great. Okay. That's cool." Nana runs his hands over his face. "This is fine. Everything is fine. This is cool. Super cool. Very cool."

Nana doesn't look like he's in any state to apprehend Haechan, so he crawls over to sit beside him in the sand. "So what will you do now?"

"Huh?"

"There's a merman in front of you. A giant fish person. What do you do now?"

Several emotions flicker on Nana's face, but in the end he relaxes and leans back onto the sand, sprawling out onto it like a starfish. "Simple. I keep you company, if you'd like."

Haechan hums softly as he notices the first rays of sunrise appear on the horizon. "I'd like that."

They watch the sun go higher and higher and take its rightful position in the sky, pushing the moon and the stars out of sight. When signs of life start to emerge from the buildings a little ways behind them, Nana begins to panic. "You should go before they find you."

"I should," Haechan nods. He prepares to go back into the ocean, but before he disappears under the waves he asks Nana, "Will you come here again?"

Nana's face, riddled with nervousness when the first bells clanged from the church tower, softens as he eyes the merman. "Once a week, on Saturday nights. I'll stay with you again if you want."

"I'll see you next week?"

Nana grins. "See you."

Nana keeps his promise. He and Haechan meet again to watch the sunrise, and the week after that, and the week after that. A full year passes and still their weekly meetings don't cease. Not a lot of words are said during their meetings, but the silence that envelops them isn't uncomfortable. If anything, it makes Haechan feel less lonely.

🌊

"You don't talk much, do you?"

Haechan snickers at him. "You don't, either."

Nana shrugs. "I like the quiet. I think you like it too."

"I do." Haechan waits for the tides to wash onto his fin before adding, "I was a lot more talkative when I was younger."

Nana turns to look at him, curiosity written all over his face. "How old are you?"

"Very old."

Nana pouts at him. It's something Haechan hasn't seen anyone do in literally a hundred years, and it makes him laugh. The sound that comes out of him is odd, more like a garble than something pleasant, but it can't be helped when he hasn't laughed in years. "Heavens, I'm sorry, but you look dreadful when you're trying to be cute."

"Don't lie to me, my younger cousins said I look baby."

"You're far from an infant, I assure you."

"No, like, they mean I look extra, _extra_ adorable. You know, like a baby."

"You _act_ like a baby, so maybe that's where they insinuated it from."

"I hate you." Nana pauses. "Are we close enough for me to be able to tell you that? I don't actually hate you."

"It's fine, I get it. It's nice to learn about modern slang. And if we're being honest, I hate you too."

The pout comes back on Nana's face in full force. "Really?"

"If you keep pouting, then yes."

"Please. You think I look cute, don't you?"

"Just mildly baby. Am I using the word correctly?"

"Yeah." Nana's smile is proud. "Next on the agenda is uwu."

"Ooh-wu?"

"Yes, just like that! Perfect."

"The human language has transformed so much from when I first learned it."

"Change is a good thing though, right?"

"I suppose." Haechan watches sea foam creep up to the shore. "I can't answer your question about how old I am because I don't know. More than four hundred years? I stopped counting when I stopped aging. But I still remember when my birthday is, so if you give me dates I could probably compute it."

"A mathematically-gifted merman. I'm impressed."

"I've had many years to learn."

"So it seems." Nana pulls his legs to his chest. "I'm twenty-one. My birthday was a couple of days ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know. Belated happy birthday, though."

"Thanks." Nana smiles sadly as he tucks his chin on top of his knees. "It's kinda weird, you know? I still feel like a kid but I have to do grown-up stuff now. I assume you're physically around my age, and I can't imagine how much it sucks to be stuck in this stage for who knows how long."

"Don't feel too bad for me, I've matured a lot despite my appearance," Haechan reassures him. "And if it helps, you never really grow out of feeling baby. You just learn how to do grown-up things while managing your infantile tendencies."

"Did you just. Say baby unironically."

"Did I do it wrong?"

"No! You're doing great, sweetie."

Haechan nods. "Okay. Now how about uwu?"

Nana pulls out a rectangular piece of metal from his pocket. Haechan gasps when it lights up, and Nana lets him examine it. His eyes twinkle with mischief. "This is gonna be so much fun."

During their next meeting, Haechan hands Nana a diamond as big as his hand. "A late birthday present," he tells him.

"Are you serious?!? Tell me you're joking."

"Nope. Do with it as you wish, I have lots more of those."

"What I am supposed to do with this?" Nana brings the gem up to the light, and he can't hide the excitement that courses through him. "I've never seen an actual gemstone before."

"I would've given you a pearl, but that seemed too predictable."

"You didn't have to give me anything. Are you sure I can keep this?"

"It's yours. I'll give you another one on your next birthday."

Nana sets the stone down gently, a troubled look settling on his face. "Will we still be meeting by then?"

Haechan looks away from him, casting his gaze over the ocean, black as night. He doesn't like promising things he's not sure he can keep, so he settles for a shrug and a sad smile. "I hope so."

🌊

"Hey, would you like to go to a festival with me?"

Haechan frowns at him. "Nana, I don't have any legs."

"I know, but the plaza is situated on top of a long canal that flows to a river near here, so it's definitely connected to the ocean. Would you be able to find your way there?"

"Probably. What's the occasion?"

"Nothing special, I just thought..." Nana's voice drifts off. "I thought it would be fun to have you there."

Haechan doesn't even need to think about it. "Tell me when and where and I'll be there."

Nana looks surprised. "Really?"

"Sure. Unless this is a scheme to capture me?" The possibility hasn't left Haechan's mind, and he doesn't trust Nana wholeheartedly yet. But it sounds different and fun, and Haechan wants to try it at least once.

And if it's a trap he'll be in water, his best friend. He'll be able to find a way out of it.

"Of course not. If I wanted to seize you, I would have done so a year ago."

"Good point."

"So you're going? No take-backs?" Nana holds out his pinky, and Haechan stares at it bewildered. "You, uh, wrap your pinky around my pinky."

Haechan nods and does so. "No-take backs."

It doesn't end up being a trap. Nana meets him at the bottom of a bridge, and though there's lots of people about they're well hidden from sight. Nana walks along the edge of the bridge (he can swim, so Haechan doesn't worry about him) while Haechan swims alongside him in the canal, stopping occasionally when Nana pauses to buy or take a closer look at something. Haechan is content with just observing, for there are lots of things to see. The plaza is decorated with vibrant colors, and it reminds Haechan of someone's rainbow-colored tail. There's streamers and banners and flaglets galore, and there's so much clamor that it makes Haechan's head spin, even from the safety of the water. But Haechan likes it, likes the rush of people going every which way, the sounds of music coming from everywhere and nowhere at once, the festive atmosphere.

(Though he doesn't like how they throw litter into the canal. He doesn't like it at all.)

He observes, and he's content with that. The loneliness he's felt before shies away and is replaced by a fire burning too hot to be just warm. He feels charged with energy, exploding with passion.

He feels alive. It's such a good feeling.

When night falls, he and Nana head to their little corner by the seashore to go through Nana's loot. There's food which he shares with Haechan (sugar feels rough on his tongue, but he likes how tingly it makes his mouth feel) and he shows him things like earphones and pens and stickers and some toys for his cousins. He also shows Haechan a necklace, which he clasps around Haechan's neck.

"This is an amulet," Nana says. "It's supposed to protect you from harm."

Haechan sneers. "How are you so sure this isn't a hoax?"

Nana shrugs. "It probably is, but better safe than sorry. I bought one too." Nana pulls the string out of where it's hidden by his shirt. "It can be our friendship necklace."

"Friendship necklace?"

"Yeah. Matching accessories with your friends is cute, right? I've always wanted to try it."

Haechan recalls saying the same thing to Jeno once upon a time, trying to mask his generosity with excuses about how it would strengthen their relationship so Jeno wouldn't have reason to refuse. He smiles as he fiddles with the necklace. "Yeah, it's really cute. Thank you, Nana."

"Don't mention it." Nana lies down on the sand sideways so he can keep Haechan in his line of vision. "I was gonna get friendship bracelets but I noticed you already have one. Not gonna lie, I expected you to have a phobia of ropes and nets and stuff like that."

Nana points to his right hand and Haechan glances down to where a cord of rope fiber wraps around his wrist, tied securely with a knot.

_("It's a sailor's knot so it's not very intricate, but it does the job," Yangyang muses as he finishes encircling the thin piece of rope fiber around Haechan's wrist. Haechan brings it up to admire it, a sweet smile dawning on his face. "Don't you think I deserve something shinier?" he teases._

_"Nah, I'm certain you've got lots of those, Your Majesty." Yangyang pats Haechan's hand. "But this is a bracelet made out of love, more valuable than any of your jewels." Yangyang smiles up at him as he slips his hand into his and holds it tight. "Do you like it?"_

_"I love it," Haechan mumbles, keeping his head down. "Thank you."_

_Yangyang brings Haechan's hand up to his mouth and presses a soft kiss at the back of it. "I'm glad.")_

"It's a gift from a friend," Haechan says softly. "A very dear friend. Like you are to me."

"I'm flattered. You seem to really like jewelry," Nana gestures to Haechan's form, and Haechan suddenly feels the weights of Jeno's ring, Renjun's crown, Yangyang's bracelet, and Nana's necklace pressing down his body. It's a good weight though, keeping him grounded and making him feel safe. "I do, don't I?" He smiles at Nana. "Thank you again. This means a lot to me."

Nana smiles back at him, and there's something warm in it. It makes his heart vibrate, and that should have been enough warning.

🌊

"Here." Nana hands him a piece of fabric one night. "Put it on."

Haechan unfolds the fabric and stares at it. "A shirt?"

"It's cold out, and you're freezing. The temperature difference between the ocean currents and the night air would make you sick if you _could_ get sick."

"I don't get sick."

"Yeah, but you get cold. And you shake." As Nana says it, a chill passes through Haechan's body. "It'll help keep you warm. I would've brought a jacket too, but let's start with one piece of clothing at a time."

"I appreciate the gesture, but I can't wear this all the time. It'll get wet and heavy when I dive back in."

"I know. You can remove it when you have to go, and I'll bring it with me next time we meet. What do you think?"

Haechan is still clutching the shirt in his hands, and he's speechless. It's such a sweet and considerate move and makes Haechan's chest hurt a little from how hard his heart's beating, lub-dubs pounding in his ears from how loud it is. His silence worries Nana, who asks, "Are you okay? Is this a bad idea? You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

Haechan shakes his head no aggressively as he slips on the shirt. "No, it's a great idea. I...thank you."

"No problem. Saw it in a beach gift shop and I thought of you." Nana settles beside him, and the air around them seems hot to Haechan, prickly. It's not exactly uncomfortable, but it doesn't let him relax.

Nana doesn't give him a moment to loosen up, either. "Hey."

Haechan avoids eye contact. "Hi."

"I just realized that I don't really know that much about you besides the fact that you're supposed to be extinct."

The tense atmosphere breaks and Haechan chuckles. "Well, that's one way to ask for gossip."

There's a lopsided grin on Nana's face. "I'm not exactly asking for gossip, though that would be fun to hear about. More like a proper introduction. All I know is that your name is Haechan and you're a merman."

Haechan bites his lip. "Donghyuck."

"What?"

"That's my actual name. I took the name of Haechan when I...succeeded my parents."

"Okay, we're getting somewhere." Nana faces him head on. "What do your parents do?"

"They're...government officials."

"Ah. Powerful ones?"

"Yes."

Nana snorts. "You can say that they're royalty—Donghyuck? Should I call you that? Would that be alright?"

Haechan nods his agreement, and Nana continues. "The crown on your head isn't exactly subtle."

"Funny enough, this crown isn't even mine. But yes, they were the King and Queen of my home, Daeyang."

"Was it your father's? Your mother's? Great great ancestor's?"

Haechan shook his head. "A friend's."

"The same one who gave you the rope bracelet?"

"No. Long story." Haechan leans back. "Now you have to tell me something about you too."

"Well, what do you want to know?"

It's a general question, but his answer would remain the same under any context. He leans forward and locks eyes with Nana. "Everything."

He doesn't get to learn everything, since sunrise comes too early. But he learns that Nana is allergic to seafood ("So why aren't you staying away from me?" "Donghyuck, do you want me to eat you?") and that Nana is a nickname. He learns that Nana's full name is Na Jaemin, and that his favorite color is pink. He learns that Nana has dyed his hair a total of four times before letting it all fade away to give way to its natural color, and he learns that Nana's wardrobe mainly consists of tracksuits and sports clothes. He learns that Nana is studying creative writing, and that he wants to tell amazing stories when he's older. 

When the sun comes up and Haechan has to leave, he removes the shirt and gives it to Nana. "Let's continue this conversation next week?"

"We'll see. Maybe I won't be here next week."

"That would make me sad."

"I don't want you to be sad," Haechan admits. "But there's a possibility that one day I won't be able to come see you."

Nana's face falls. "Why?"

"It's complicated."

"Will you tell me about it next time? And about your friends who gift you fancy jewelry?"

"Does a rope bracelet seem fancy to you?"

"But you'll tell me about them?"

Haechan sighs. "I'd rather not right now, or next week. But I will soon."

"Promise?" Nana is holding out his pinky again, expectant.

Haechan doesn't like making promises he can't keep, he really doesn't. But he intertwines their pinkies together and tells him, "I promise."

When they see each other the week after that, Nana grins widely as he scrambles to approach, genuine happiness exuding from him. He's brought both the shirt and a jacket this time, and he helps Haechan into the puffy coat. It's snug and toasty, but it's even cozier with Nana's hand in his.

It's these simple acts of kindness that gets Haechan to fall.


	7. the prince

Haechan knows how this tale will end. 

The conclusion is something he had been yearning to avoid, but it has been engraved in his destiny ever since the Fates granted him immortality. There was no way for a single being to survive until the end of time without great sacrifice, and truthfully Haechan is tired. He's lived a long and good life, and he's met many wonderful people during the course of it. He's done and learned so many things, and though there's lots more to discover he feels like he's done enough. He's done too much.

Rest sounds very enticing now.

Jeno and Donghyuck had studied how to write and understand the language of the surface dwellers. Renjun and Donghyuck had delved more into it, including how to speak the language as well, and Haechan and isolation have perfected the art. Yangyang had reinforced it, strengthening Haechan's vocabulary, and Nana has given Haechan the reason to use it.

He goes back to the palace, straight to the library, to the stacks of papers and the ballpoint pen Yangyang had given him before he fell victim to the waves. He writes a letter to Nana, listing down all of his memories, his thoughts, his secrets. He tells of how Jeno taught him patience and kindness, how Renjun taught him quick-thinking and strength, how Yangyang taught him perseverance and courage. He tells Nana of how he learned that loneliness can be a companion, but that he wishes that it's a companion he never becomes too familiar with. He wishes Nana good luck, and he tells Nana he's sorry.

He writes down some of Yangyang's narratives, the ones he would have wanted preserved and told to many. He writes down the legacies of the underwater kingdoms, immortalizing them in prose. They'd make good stories, and Haechan wants Nana to keep and tell them as he pleases.

He stuffs the parchment paper into a glass bottle, the way he'd seen Yangyang do countless times before threw the bottle to the mercy of the waves. But Haechan doesn't do that—instead, he drives the bottle into the sand in the place he and Nana would meet, making sure the neck of the bottle sticks out and the label "To Nana" is clearly seen. He crams a diamond beside it too as an advanced present for Nana's next birthday, since he hates breaking his promises.

Haechan lies down on the shore next to where he'd buried his final gifts, and he waits. He can only hope that Nana finds them and feels satisfied, even with Haechan no longer around.

🌊

He recognizes love not in the way he expected to, the way the romance novels he and Renjun would read side-by-side described. He recognizes love not by the funny feeling in his gut, or the rampage of butterflies parading around in his stomach. He recognizes love not by the tingling of his skin, or how the world seems brighter than before.

He recognizes love by the sea foam that starts to bubble around him.

Little Donghyuckie was so fascinated with sea foam. As Grown Up Haechan looks at the spume he loved to stare at when he was younger creep up his tail, the feeling of excitement he would have had many years ago is replaced with dread instead.

Sea foam covers his tail fully, and they start covering his arms. He feels lightheaded, and his body feels less and less dense with every part the sea foam encapsulates. He feels it start in his fingertips, a soft bubbling that slowly turns painful. The feeling takes over his skin, and he feels himself disintegrating.

He tries to keep his eyes open, and he keeps his focus fixed on the moon. The moon, which is unchanged from when he'd first seen it so long ago. The moon, which was with him through everything; a witness to his joy, privy to his sorrows. The moon, which he'd watched all his life, watching as he becomes devoid of it. The sky changes with time, but the moon is everlasting.

Just as sea foam engulfs him completely, as he feels searing pain as it burrows through his body, as he feels lighter and lighter, like he could fly, he realizes that he is floating. He's turned into bubbles and he's on his way upwards to the moon, his only friend at the moment.

He knows he won't make it, that he'll pop and disappear before he gets to it. But right now he drifts in the middle of the clouds, dark and foreboding but still so, so soft. The clouds, puffy and versatile, just like sea foam.

There's still a part of him that remains child-like, and Little Donghyuckie decides that he likes the clouds better than sea foam. They're similar but the clouds bring him peace where sea foam gave him agony. And while Little Donghyuckie smiles, amused by the clouds, all Grown Up Haechan can hope for is that the clouds are kinder to him than the sea foam that rids him of his existence.

🌊

The story ends like this:

There's a new tale that's being passed around; the story of a beautiful merprince, the last of his kind, who fell in love with a human. The prince was sweet and kind and gentle, but filled with so much anger and sorrow over the loss of his people, who were killed by society's neglect of nature. (And that's when everyone gets self-conscious and starts their go green and save the environment missions. It won't make a difference to the merpeople now, but better late than never.) The human listened to him, made him feel understood, welcomed, loved. And that became the prince's downfall, for when he gave his heart to the human, he lost himself. The prince didn't regret it though; in fact, he was thankful to have experienced it. He went in peace, with nothing but thoughts of love and sea foam.

There's a book about it now, and word is that the human who was loved by the prince was the one who wrote it. It's never confirmed, but if one asks Na Jaemin, the author, about what inspired him to write this story, his eyes would shine with unshed tears and a wistful smile would appear on his lips as he answers that everything came from a glass bottle by the seashore.

**Author's Note:**

> To the prompter, I hope you liked it! Sorry if this didn't turn out the way you envisioned it to be but I had a lot of fun (and stress but shhh) telling this story, thank you for giving me the chance to!
> 
> To Lora, the wonderful artist! Thank you for taking this hot mess and fricking flying with it! Seeing your ideas for this kept me going when I didn't feel inspired to, and I'm really grateful that you wanted to work together for this! Your art was wonderful, and knowing the processes it took to create it makes it all the more special!
> 
> To Admin Tea, I love you. Thank you for everything you've done, for taking your precious time and building this positive community of content creators and consumers! We can never thank you enough, congratulations for a successful first round!
> 
> To the reader, thank you for clicking on this and making it all the way to the end! I'm honored to be able to share this story with you, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed building up this world! ♡
> 
> twt: [@whatsavotingacc](https://twitter.com/whatsavotingacc?s=09)


End file.
